La historia de un chico herido
by Alexx Cruz
Summary: Tomo una libreta con una pluma, dispuesto a escribirle a alguien todo lo que le estaba pasando, plasmar los sentimientos no sonaba tan mal. Pero ¿De donde tomo la idea? ¿Quien es la persona que le provoco tantas cosas? ¿Por que no puede todo terminar como un cuento feliz? Pues por que es la puta realidad.
1. La introducción de una historia

**South Park no me pertenece, quedara un poco OoC ya que ocupare la forma en que yo veo a kenny.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La historia de un chico herido.<em>**

**La introducción de una historia.**

Me siento mal por sentirme bien, ¿Es eso posible? No lose, aun intento descubrirlo.  
>Seguramente pensaras que estoy loco, demente, desquiciado.<br>Pero no, solamente estoy herido.  
>Soy una persona egoísta, o al menos en eso me e convertido, soy ahora la persona mas despreciable y egoísta que alguna vez tu pudieras conocer.<br>Por favor, no me odies.  
>Escúchame, o léeme por un momento, te contare una historia, te contare mi historia.<br>Se lo que piensas, ¿Cómo puedes tener una historia?  
>Te as reído ¿Verdad? Yo lo se, créeme, no ere el primero, ni serás el ultimo.<br>Pero aquí vamos, espero sigas leyendo, o estaré pareciendo un completo idiota al escribir esto, o tal vez no…tal vez es lo que necesito.  
>No lose, no puedo saberlo.<br>Apenas estoy iniciando, no existe la forma de saberlo…¿o si?...NO, no la existe.  
>Como sea, aquí vamos.<p>

Mi vida es de lo mas normal, mis padres son una pareja feliz con tres niños.  
>Mi hermano mayor: <em>Kevin<em>, es la persona mas valiente, buena y honrada que e conocido en mi vida.  
>Mi hermana menor:<em> Karen<em>, es la princesita con corazón mas noble y tiene la mirada mas pura que e visto, incapaz de desear algún mal a alguien.  
>También estoy yo, el hijo medio que recibo de nombre Kenneth o mas conocido como Kenny.<p>

Una familia como cualquier otra en este enorme mundo, o eso me encantaría escribirte, pues es mentira, todo eso es mentira, pero ¿Por qué no puede volverse verdad?  
>Quiero que sea verdad, lo deseo mas que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.<br>Mi verdad, mi cruel realidad es que mis padres son unos drogadictos, no tienen mas de 32  
>mi hermano tiene 17, Karen 9 y yo 14, es decir que mamá espero a kevin cuando tenia 15 o 16, no lose, aun asi.<br>Se jodieron la vida, a mi me esperaron cuando tenían 18 y a Karen cuando tenían 23.  
>Siempre se culpan mutuamente, mamá nos ama, pero aun asi, nunca nos a cuidado y papá…no lose, siendo sincero me da igual.<br>Se que e sonado muy mal, pero entiende, te lo suplico, e llegado al punto en el que me da igual esa clase de cosas, que antes me interesaban.  
>Siempre estamos económicamente mal, es un milagro tener un pan en la casa, aun asi, kevin nos cuida mucho y se las ingenia para poder hacer lo imposible y alimentarnos.<br>El dice que yo nací muy prematuro, el era muy pequeño y apenas podía pensar en si mismo, pero aun asi me cuido, es algo de admirarse.  
>El dice que siempre confió en que yo crecería grande y fuerte, que yo viviría, pero, el resto de las personas me daban por muerto apenas naci en la calle.<br>Se lo que te preguntas: _'¿Cómo puedes decir que naciste en la calle? '_  
>Pues, si, mi madre estaba caminando cuando recibió un golpe que provoco mi nacimiento prematuro, a ella no le paso nada, pero yo casi muero.<p>

Cuando Karen, mi adoración, nació, yo tenia 4 apunto de cumplir los 5 años pero sabia bien que era un bebe, mi hermano me dijo que ambos debíamos protegerla y cuidarla, yo no entendía muy bien a que se refería pero accedí a tal responsabilidad, si kevin pudo conmigo teniendo 3 yo podía con Karen y a decir verdad, a sido la mejor decisión que e tomado en mi vida.  
>Cuando tenia 6 conocí a dos chicos que se volvieron mis dos mejores amigos.<br>Stan y Kyle.  
>Ambos son los mejores, desobedecieron a sus padres solo para jugar conmigo, me defendieron y me enseñaron lo que es ser recibido en un hogar.<br>Stan, es un chico muy amable y gentil, nunca lo provoques, por que es capaz de todo enojado, mientras que Kyle, tiene un temperamento fuerte, pero es muy cuidadoso y listo, tiene un hermano menor que es amigo de mi hermanita y se llama Ike, me agrada.

Pero volviendo con mis amigos, debo de ser sincero, _los envidio_ a ambos, tienen una hermosa familia, tienen una linda casa, tienen todo lo que yo e soñado, cuanta rabia me da cuando lo desaprovechan, yo desearía estar un día en sus zapatos y disfrutar del privilegio que poseen, pero no puedo quejarme, a mi manera soy feliz.  
>Muy feliz, no, debo ser sincero, <strong><span><em>te juro que seré sincero en todo lo que escriba a partir de ahora.<em>**

Yo era feliz, no entendía nada, no quería entenderlo, pero **lo conocí** y poco a poco comprendo lo destrozado que estoy, pero no quiero entenderlo, por que entenderme **es entender también a esa persona** y no deseo hacerlo por que si lo hago **me enamorare mas de el** y eso es un gran riesgo, un riesgo que quiero, pero, no puedo correr.  
>Te estoy confundiendo, lo se, te preguntaras quien carajos es <span><strong><em>el.<br>_**No se como explicarte sin hacerte pensar que es una tontería, por que de seguro suena asi, pero no se siente asi, como sea.  
>El es la causa por la cual me siento mal por sentirme bien, por quien estoy siendo egoísta y estoy mandando media cosa del universo al carajo.<p>

Te lo he dicho antes, ¿No?  
>Te contare una historia, <strong>te contare mi historia<strong> y si sigues aquí mañana, te encontraras con otra página de este relato.  
>Mientras, sabes lo esencial.<br>Soy Kenny McCormick y mi familia es de los mas normal, mis padres son drogadictos, mis hermanos y amigos mi tesoro y la persona que me gusta es la causante de todo y nada.  
>¿Cómo es eso posible? Pues, no lose y creo que nunca lo sabré.<br>**Pero tal vez tu si lo puedas saber.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pues, creo que por ahora, eso es todo.<br>_****¿Quien sera **_**el?**_**  
>jojo, pues yo tampoco lo se aun ._. si lose, que asco de vida.<br>Bueno, no esperen capítulos muy largos, ni mucho menos cosas muy románticas.  
>Solo espero que les agrade y mañana intentare subir el segundo capitulo.<br>Pero ya, hablando en serio  
>¿Quien creen que es la persona que enamoro a kenny?<br>Yo obviamente lo se, quiero decir, no escribiré algo a la viva México, no señores, lo llevo pensando desde hace mucho pero me interesa saber lo que ustedes creen.  
>Sin mas, los quiero guapos y guapas.<strong>


	2. El nombre de esa persona

**Dejare de poner el aviso aqui, ya que lo puse en la primera parte y me resulta ilógico sabiendo que es Fanfiction xDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>El nombre de esa persona.<strong>

No se si agradecerte por en verdad ponerte a leer esto o maldecirte por que a partir de ahora sabrás muchos de mis secretos.  
>Optare por amabas, pero eso no importa por ahora.<p>

Como ya dije ayer en esa hoja sucia de mi libreta gastada, tengo una historia que contarte y una persona que me a hecho pensar en tantas cosas, pero no quiero aun contarte quien es **_el_**...o tal vez si, debo ser sincero y debo escribirte también de el, pues aquí vamos, te aseguro que te sonara estúpido pues la manera en la cual lo conocí fue la mas común, la mas tonta y normal que te puedes imaginar.  
><strong><span>Lo conocí en la escuela.<span>**  
>Asi como lo lees, un día normal y común en donde moría de sueño y me sentía mareado, pues un día antes mi padre se drogo cerca de mi, kevin se llevo a karen y mi mamá me dejo a sola con el, según ella pare reforzar nuestros lazos, debo admitir que yo odio el aroma al alcohol, drogas y cigarros, pero aun hoy en día, es también el aroma que mas amo, por que es el aroma de mi hogar, de mi familia y quiera o no, yo aun amo a mi familia.<p>

Bueno, de nuevo me desvió del tema, ese día el entro por la puerta del salón, todos lo mirábamos extrañados, quiero decir, era finales del primer semestre  
>¿Que hacia el aquí?<br>Lo observe en todo momento con curiosidad, tal vez ese fue mi error, el interés que mostré fue mi verdadera perdición, carajo.  
>Tal vez, en esa ocasión, no debí sentarme en ese lugar, pero lo ise, y lo conocí por que lo sentaron justo alado de mi, le hable.<br>¿Cuantas veces lo llame? Creo que 5 , debí de rendirme a la primera, pero no lo hice, solo insistía, hasta que _el_ fijo su mirada en mi, esa mirada que me enamoro en ese instante pero me rehúse a creer en las sensaciones de mi cuerpo y lo salude con entusiasmo, después de todo, me sentía mareado, asi que pensé que las sensaciones eran culpa de mis mareos.  
>Cuando lo salude,<em> el<em> no me respondió, yo solo le hablaba y mire a stan, _el_ tenia una mirada tan muerta.

-Déjalo, se debe sentir mucho- me susurro mi amigo, pero yo no pensé eso, creo que eso me animo mas a hacer que el me hablara.  
>Me senté a su lado en todo momento, hasta que observe una libreta.<br>-¿Puedo verla?-pedí, señalando esa libreta que estaba bien cuidada.  
><em>El<em> asintió, sin hablar y yo la vi por un buen rato, sus dibujos, aun recuerdo cuanta emoción me dieron, estaban tan bien hechos, tan perfectos con trazos que eran casi los de un experto.  
>-Dibujas genial-susurré, y lo vi en la parte de atrás, unas imágenes imprimidas de una serie que me gustaba pero no muchos conocían.<br>-Joder, te gusta esa serie, ¿Quien es tu favorito?- _el_ me miro con sorpresa, pero en su seriedad apareció una pizca de entusiasmo, hablamos en toda las clase de esa serie y después me comencé a juntar con _el_, y los chicos por supuesto, en ocasiones hablábamos en otras solo nos quedábamos callados, fue una linda amistad, pero joder, no, yo me tenia que enamorar ¿No? Tenia que arruinar todo...

Como sea, poco a poco nos volvimos muy cercanos, y eso que todo comenzó con una estúpida serie y terminamos sabiendo cosas que no debíamos del otro...  
>Después te diré que cosas, por que si te las digo ahora, todo pierde sentido, después tu también te confundirás y dejaras de leer pero da igual, la primera vez que lo vi sonreír fue la vez en la cual supe que todo en mi era extraño, por todo me refiero a <span><em><strong>Todo<strong>_, las emociones, las sensaciones.

Ese día caminábamos a casa, juntos, en ocasiones nos cogíamos de la mano solo para asustar a la gente, pues en donde yo vivo, as de cuentas que ser gay es pecado.  
>Es decir, lo peor que puedes hacer, el error mas grande de tu jodida vida, bueno, la cosa es que un señor se nos acercó y resulto que era cristiano, y nos habló de la palabra de dios y cosas por ese estilo, que con todo respeto, me dan igual y lo dije, le dije lo que pensaba sin escrúpulos, cada que alguien me habla de dios es como darme una bofetada a la cara.<br>¿Sabes por que? Pues por que el me abandono, yo creía en el y me abandono hace mucho tiempo, lo necesite, le rogaba por tantas cosas y el se olvido de mi, por supuesto ¿Quién se acordaría del hijo mas pobre? El tiene mas de un hijo, por eso fue fácil ignorarme y por eso yo deje de creer en dios...

Como sea, la cosa es que me fui con el aun teniéndolo cogido de la mano sin volver a mirar a ese señor y mi amigo me miraba confundido para después estallar en una risa algo extraña, cuando lo escuche y lo vi, no pude evitar sonrojarme o sentir algunas cosas en mi cuerpo, como esa alegría o esas emociones tan maricas, simplemente me quede escuchándolo.  
>Después de ese día, el comenzó a reír mas, pero solo reía conmigo aumentando mi ego hasta el grado de tenerlo por los cielos, una sensación extraña me dominaba al saber que solo reía conmigo, la sensación de placer que provoca el egoísmo...<br>¿Tu la as sentido? Espero que si, por que es una sensación tan placentera que no quieres compartir con nadie, aun que eso es malo.  
>Te lo dije antes ¿no? Me e vuelto una persona muy egoísta…<p>

Claro que e sentido muchas emociones, y tengo muchas cosas que contarte de **_el,_** pero nada se compara a la vez que escuche como me decía su nombre por primera vez.

-Hey~ te llevo siglos preguntando como te llamas merezco una respuesta- me quejaba en voz alta y sin discreción y el me vio con su mirada fría y penetrante, el tiene de esas mirada que te dicen:_** ''no sabes nada de mi''** _pero que a la vez, plantan en ti una curiosidad extrema.

-Craig Tucker-respondió sin rodeos y fue la primera vez que supe que ese nombre nunca lo olvidaría, por cierto el nombre me lo dijo el mismo día que lo conocí.  
>Que curioso, decir lo primero al ultimo...<p>

Ahora, sabes otra cosa, la persona que me destroza poco a poco se llama Craig y si mañana sigues aquí, te contarte mas cosas...por que esto, no fue nada, solo fueron unos lindos recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>ja! xD no fue cartman ¿Por que? Pues, tengo otro planes para el, nada malo por supuesto.<br>****En el futuro tal vez si ponga escenas Kenneric, pero tal vez, por que no soy muy fan de esa pareja.  
>y se lo que se preguntan ¿Por que craig? <strong>  
><strong>Pues mis queridos lectores, no lo sabran y moriran con la duda ¿Por que? Por que en el fondo soy malvada.<br>A todos los que se toman las molestias de leer muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias.  
>Son unas personas maravillosas.<br>Tal vez mañana no suba capitulo, y puede que lo suba cada dos dias.  
>Aun no lo se, como sea, gracias de nuevo! <strong>


	3. Repulsion

**Pues, solo diré que las cosas entre paréntesis son las acciones de kenny, pensé en ponerlas para hacerlo un poco mas real y por que e quedo muy Tweek xD, una nota curiosa es que por ahora kenny no conoce a Tweek, bueno, no conoce a mucha gente.  
>Mas adelante explicare por que.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Repulsión.<strong>

**_(Llego a su casa, con la mirada perdida, no había nadie en su hogar, ni un alma, en medio de la noche, caminaba solo por caminar y se sento en su viejo escritorio, sacando una libreta con una pluma de su escondite, temblando la abrió y comenzó a escribir)_**

Necesito que me leas, solo lo escribiré una vez, solo una puta vez, por que es algo ,malo, algo tan malo que aun tiemblo como un puto vibrador y las ganas de vomitar están presentes. Bien, aquí vamos.  
>La cosa mala que e echo fue…que yo...<br>**Me acosté con Barbara Stevens hace unas horas.**

Se que piensas, piensas que es normal en mi, por que soy un McCormick, pues te tengo una noticia:

**YO ODIO TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES.**

Lo odio como no tienes idea.  
>No es culpa de Bebe o de las demás chicas, quiero decir, son hermosas y muy buenas en la cama, tampoco es culpa de mis sentimientos por Craig, carajo, ojala fuera asi, ojala tuviera problemas de adolescentes normales, pero no, tengo un lio en mi cabeza.<br>Pero no me quejo mucho, aun asi, soy feliz, con todo y el puñado de problemas...

Dios, no importa cuanto trate de desviar mi mente asia otros temas, aun esta ahí, el sentimientos de asco, las ganas de desgarrarme la piel y la suciedad que siento impregnada en mi cuerpo esta aquí, conmigo.

No asco por bebe, ya lo e dicho, ella es endemoniadamente preciosa y tiene unos pechos, que Jesús, son un tesoro.  
>Siento asco por mi mismo, pensaba contarte esto mas adelante, pero si no lo hago ahora, perderé la cabeza.<br>Te lo advierto, no tendrá nada de lógica con lo que escribiré mañana, no tiene ni lógica de lo que escribí ayer...simplemente necesito escribirlo.  
><em><strong>(La letra de kenny se ve como si el en verdad temblara y en la hoja de la libreta están varias palabras tachadas)<strong>  
><em>Cuando tenia 8 años, Kevin fue despedido de su trabajo como lavador de carros, mamá y papá estaban en quien sabe donde, pero eso no me molestaba, ellos nos dijeron que les surgió quien sabe que trabajo por lo que estábamos felices, así que nos quedamos en casa.  
>Ese día Kevin y yo no teníamos problemas, pues para mi solo era quedarme con karen como de costumbre y esperar a kevin que traería la cena...pero llego mas temprano de lo habitual, ya que lo despidieron y para colmarla no le pagaron nada, es mas, lo acusaron de robar, cosa que el no hizo, y trato de demostrar pero nadie le creyó.<p>

Por supuesto, no le creen por ser pobre, pero al cabron de Trent por tener una buena vida se la creyeron a buenas y primera.

Le dije que no había problema, que aguantaría sin comer una noche, que había aguantado días enteros, y le sonreí, pero karen. ¡Oh, mi princesa si que tenia hambre!, solo imagínense, ella lloraba por comida, y era normal, ella tenia 3 años...  
>La tratamos de consolar y de buscar comida por la casa, pero no había, y no quería molestar a mis amigos.<br>Pues cuando note, ya era muy tarde.  
>-Buscare comida, cuídala- le dije a mi hermano sonriendo y me fui a la ciudad de noche, fui rogando por solo un puto pan, que nadie me dio, en ese tiempo creía en dios, creía muchísimo y estaba desesperado. Como todo un buen niño inocente solo se me ocurrió rezar, pero nada, ni un milagro, no me enoje, pensé que el estaba ocupado y seguí buscando.<br>Cuando ya estaba tan desesperado pensé en robar, era mi ultima opción, pero entonces un hombre se me acerco, me llamo discretamente y daba miedo, debí de alejarme pero no, solo me hacer que mas y mas a mi perdición.  
>-¿Quieres dinero?- pregunto en un tono ronco y en susurro, yo solo asentí -Te daré mucho si me haces unos <span><em>''favores''<em>- el tono que uso, me asusto, quería correr y mandarlo a la chingada, sabia que quería, era un niño pobre, mas no idiota, pero justo cuando casi escapo, el llanto de mi muñequita retumbo en mis oídos, una y otra vez...entonces, accedí a ese trabajo.  
>No lo describiré, no podría, solo te diré que odio la sensación que se quedo grabada en mi, por como ese hombre jadeaba y gemía tocándome, mientras yo intentaba en no llorar ni hacer escándalo, es una sensación que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.<br>_**(Entre mas escribe, los temblores son mas constantes, se podría decir que se volvía imposible la lectura de esa hoja, el estaba nervioso, mas nervioso que tweek, y algunas gotas de agua se impregnaron en la libreta)**  
><em>El me dejo tirado en el callejón que uso para ese acto tan cruel, me dejo tirado como un juguete roto, alado de mi estaba una bolsa llena de dinero, mucho dinero, pero yo solo lloraba, rezaba a dios que me perdonara, que no me mandara al infierno, aun era un niño y esa era mi mayor preocupación.  
>No se como me levante y tome el dinero, no se de donde saque la fuerza para dejar de llorar y vestirme, mucho menos se, como llegue a casa donde aun lloraba karen, llegue con su comida y el dinero sobrante, me calme, estaba temblando como gelatina, tenia que calmarme pues no le diría a nadie como lo obtuve, no podría decirles como se me arrebato mi inocencia.<br>Le di el dinero a kevin, el sabia administrarlo y ocultarlo de nuestros padres, le sonreí y la vi, la mirada de : _¿En que coño te metiste?_

Me fui a mi cuarto sin decir palabra alguna, el entro y me pregunto por horas de donde saque ese dinero, yo no respondía, ni me moví, no tenia a ganas de hacerlo, cuando se rindió me abrazó y ¿¡Sabes que me dijo!? Se disculpo, joder, se disculpo conmigo y dijo que no debía robar de nuevo, que el se encargaría de todo, el pensó que lo robe, lo pensó antes de lo que en realidad ise, ahí fue donde supe que en verdad mi acto fue muy malo, cuando el se fue, me quite la ropa y me metí a bañar, con el agua helada, me lo merecía me sentía tan sucio, estaba tan sucio, aun lo estoy, llore por horas, por noches enteras y tuve pesadillas, muchas pesadillas, pero ojala fuera esa la única vez que lo e echo, en total son 4 veces las que lo e echo, y cada vez, lo siento peor, pero karen, es todo por ella y por mi familia...  
><em><strong>(De nuevo la letra se pone mas clara, aun que el llora a mares en silencio, tiembla, y llora, como un niño pequeño al que le fue quitada la felicidad hace mucho tiempo y esta desesperado, suplicando ayuda sin palabras, suplicando ayuda de la manera mas silenciosa y cruel posible.)<strong>  
><em>Pero no quiero hacerlo mas, debes creerme, pero tu estando en mis zapatos arias lo mismo, por eso odio el contacto sexual, por que siento asco de mi mismo, no, asco se queda corto, repulsión es un mejor adjetivo. Confieso que prefiero robar a hacer ese acto, pero cuando estoy tan desesperado es lo único que me queda…Seria mas fácil culpar a Trent por hacer que despidieran a mi hermano, o a mis padres por no estar ese dia, incluso a Karen, pero no, fue mi culpa, solo mi culpa, no fue de nadie mas, solo mi maldita y bastarda culpa.  
><em><strong>(Dejo de escribir unos segundos para abrazarse a si mismo, susurrándose que todo estaba bien, que nada pasaba, después de unos segundos volvió a su labor)<strong>  
><em>Te confieso que termine acostándome con muchas chicas, pues pensé que así yo también podría disfrutar un poco, pero me equivoque, apenas termina el orgasmo me siento mal, como ahora, y los recuerdos de esa primera noche golpean mi mente.  
>Una y otra vez, aun tengo pesadillas, aun escucho sus jadeos y el llanto de Karen en mis oídos, ese llanto que me convenció a hacer aquel acto, e intentado decirme que fue hace mucho tiempo, que es solo otro recuerdo o que fue una pesadilla…<br>Pero no, la realidad golpe mi mente con el recuerdo fresco apenas cierro los ojos en noches como esta.  
><em><strong>(aun llorando y temblando, levanta la mirada al espejo roto de su cuarto, donde estaba una rata apoyada, se ve el mismo tan acabado, se ve como un monstruo, como la peor cosa del universo y se asusta, no puede ser el, se niega a creer que ese reflejo es el, se niega a pensar que la rata es mejor que el, solo se niega, pero la realidad esta ahi, y la esta viendo con sus propios y llorosos ojos)<strong>  
><em>No quiero escribir mas de esto, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.  
>Espero mañana contarte otra cosa, pero ahora sabes otra cosa de mi.<br>Una cosa horrenda que no se la había dicho a nadie, una cosa tan terrible que aun en este momento estoy llorando.

Yo siento repulsión por mi mismo y por el sexo.  
><strong><em>(Cerro la libreta y la volvió a esconder, se metió al baño y con el agua fria se metió, solamente a desear que esa sensación se fuera, la libreta esta en su escondite, en su cuarto...pero desde el baño, se escucha en toda la casa vacía un llanto lleno de dolor y culpa...uno que solo susurra: ''Lo siento'' )<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre kenny, tiene peor vida que las novelas Mexicanas y brasileñas juntas (?) xD<br>Pues, el conocerá a Tweek mas adelante, les explicare, esta es una de las cosas peores que el entendia desde el inicio, pero ahi otras mas que comprendió por Craig, decidi poner a los padres como no tan hijos de puta ¿Por que? Por que quiero que en el futuro tengas mas logica algo que escribiré y por que en la serie, son pobres pero se quieren.  
>Como ya a dicho, kenny tiene muchas cosas que contar asi que les pondre tres opciones para escribir.<br>-Sobre Craig (mas homosexualidad)  
>-Sobre Stan y Kyle (aqui no son homosexuales, son amigos normales.)<br>-Sobre su madre y su padre (algo mas detallado de por que ya no le interesa sobre si lo quieren o no)  
>o una extra<br>-Sobre la escuela. (para variar, kenny estudia ¿Saben? xDDD )  
>Muchas gracias por sus review, espero y aun sea de su agrado esta historia, aun si no lo es yo seguire escribiendo ;-; <strong>


	4. Craig Tucker

**Craig Tucker**

No se que debería contarte, tal vez te hable de Craig, aun que no piense que es buena idea.  
>Espero no te moleste que tenga algunas cosas maricas pero también sirve para que entiendas algunas cosas de el.<br>No de mi, en esta ocasión dudo que entiendas lo que siento, no puedes entenderlo, no asta vivirlo en carne propia.  
>Bien aquí vamos.<p>

Craig Tucker es la persona que me gusta, un chico que falta mucho a clases, y por mucho me refiero a semanas o meses, no tiene padre, su padre murió en un accidente de autos, por lo que el odia estos vehículos y prefiere caminar, es un chico que soporta los abusos de su madre y cuida de su hermanita, por abusos no me refiero a que lo viola o lo explota laboralmente, no, ella lo culpa día y noche de lo que le ocurrió a su padre, pues el le marco cuando ocurrió el accidente, y por eso lo culpa, le levanta la mano y le dice cosas muy crueles, a veces yo las escucho pero ambos preferimos ignorarlas.  
>Se cosas de el que no debería de saber, tantas cosas que me vuelvo loco poco a poco, pero la que mas me duele, son sus intentos de suicidio, cualquiera pensaría que es una manera de llamar la atención, pero los que en verdad lo intenta sufren mucho y el es un claro ejemplo.<br>Se que no lo a echo por cobardía, lo se por las notas en su libreta que lo dicen, se esta aferrando a la vida, esta tratando de luchar, pero el esta tan destrozado.  
>Tan destrozado psicológicamente como no tienes idea.<p>

¿Cuántas veces e escuchado la misma mentira? La misma mentira cada que veo sus marcas.  
>La mentira de :<em>-<strong>Estoy bien, no es nada. -<strong>_  
>No, el no esta nada bien…<br>Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo e abrasado mientras el lloraba y le decía, que se quedara aquí, conmigo, que yo aun lo quería…

Me e confesado de esa manera pero el no lo entiende y se que debería rendirme pero simplemente no puedo, algo no me deja rendirme aun, tal vez, es su fría apariencia que me devuelve la vida, o incluso su mirada que es de las únicas que no muestras rechazo por mi, pero es que ¿Por qué el?

Teniendo tantas chicas en este mundo ¿Por qué me enamore del mas hijo de puta?  
>Del que se corta o toma pastillas de dormir, aun que después las vomita, por el chico mas débil pero fuerte que e conocido.<br>Si el supiera mi historia ¿Qué crees que aria?  
>El sabe algunas cosas de mi, pero no sabe todas, me enamore de un chico como yo y por si eso no bastara, el muy bastardo se intenta suicidar apenas tiene la oportunidad pero no lo logra por su miedo.<br>Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no conocerlo, tal vez, pero lo conocí y me enamore.  
>El se siente tan solo, siente que no hay salvación alguna, como si estuviera perdido,<br>¿Sabrá que yo lo entiendo? No, no lo sabe, por eso me duele, ignora mi presencia en esa oscuridad.  
>¿No soy suficiente? No, por supuesto que no lo soy, soy pobre y no puedo salvarlo, quiero gritarle de que estoy a su lado, decirle que todo mejorara, que detenga los cortes por que me duelen, pero lo único de lo que soy capaz de hacer es de permanecer a su lado con una sonrisa.<p>

Estoy bien pero el no lo esta y es por eso que me estoy destrozando, compartiendo su dolor sin que lo note, cargando mis propias culpas que apenas entiendo, temblando en la noche, tal vez deba decir todo, confesar ante alguien para que el termine en otro lado que no sea su maldito hogar, yo se por que falta, yo lo se, a veces el termina en el hospital por los golpes de su madre o por sus heridas que se infectan pero normalmente es lo primero.

El egoísmo que provoca en mi, nació de esas pequeñas cosas que se, y no se las dije a nadie por que asi como las cosas malas, solo yo se las cosas buenas de el, y no quiero compartirlo por que lo amo, lo amo tanto y eso suena tan marica pero es la puta verdad, tal vez deba detenerme, tal vez te estoy hartando pero necesito escribirlo ya que no puedo gritarlo, no puedo y no debo por que si lo hago, le ira peor a el.  
>Soy un egoísta que piensa solo en dos personas por ahora, en Karen y en el…<p>

Dentro de unas semanas se acabara la escuela, pasaremos a primero de preparatoria y el…tendrá que irse por un tiempo ya que su madre lo mandara al extranjero, tal vez sea lo mejor, no lo se, lo mejor para el, asi encontrara a alguien que en verdad lo salve.  
>Sabia que era mala idea escribir de el, en el fondo, pero quería escribirte de el.<br>Ahora ya no puedo seguir, ya no quiero que sepas mas, soy egoísta te lo dije asi que eso será todo, lo siento, mañana espero decirte algo mas interesante y menos marica.

Por ahora sabes otra cosa de mi:  
>La persona que me destroza lo hace inconscientemente, y yo me comporto como todo un masoquista.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Joder, esto es lo mas homosexualmente masoquista que e escrito. <strong>  
><strong>¿Pensaban que Craig en verdad lo destrozaba apropósito? Pues no. <strong>  
><strong>y la verdad yo tampoco espero que le entiendan mucho a este capitulo, y ¿Por que lo escribí? Pues por que nadie me dijo de que quería que escribiera ;-;<strong>  
><strong>Asi que el siguiente capitulo sera de Stan y Kyle pero aclaro, aqui no son homosexuales, son amigos normales y si, Craig se larga al extranjero después de la escuela asi que ya saben como terminara este fanfic por la parte romántica ¿no?<br>Quiero ver que piensan, por que les tendré una sorpresa ya que nada es lo que parece.  
>Sin mas les agradezco por leer y los review, son hermosos, me los paso leyendo mientras escribo y es enserio.<br>Bueno, hasta luego supongo.**


	5. Stan y Kyle

**Amigos de verdad**

Hoy olvidemos algunas cosas ¿Bien?  
>Te escribiré de mis dos mejores amigos.<br>Stan y Kyle, los que parecen dos homosexuales pero que no lo son, que mas bien son como hermanos.

Los conocí hace un buen tiempo, mi hogar era famoso, lo apodaban la casa de ratas, muchos padres les prohibieron a sus hijos hablarme, yo no sabia por que, pero lo aceptaba, un día salí de mi casa y una pelota me golpeo.  
>No fue el simple roce como en todas las series o telenovelas, no, los muy hijos de puta la patearon tan fuerte que me dio en la cara ocasionando que sangrara de la nariz.<p>

-Lo siento- escuche eso y los mire, un niño de cabello negro y otro de risos rojos, me les quede viendo y les sonreí como pude, dije que no había problema y les regrese la pelota, me invitaron a jugar con ellos y accedí nos divertimos mucho juntos pero su padres se dieron cuenta y se los llevaron, después note que estaban en mi clase, intentaban ignorarme pero no podían.  
>Ahora que lo pienso, se veían muy graciosos.<p>

No volvimos hablar hasta el día en que unos niños me intentaron culpar de un robo que no cometí donde kyle salió a mi defensa.  
>-El no lo hizo, yo lo estaba viendo y nunca se movió, ni tomo las cosas que ustedes dicen.- dijo eso yo estaba sorprendido, alguien me notaba y me defendía.<br>Ese día llore mucho y les agradecía entre mi llanto de felicidad, ellos me sonreían y me decían que solo hicieron lo correcto, después de eso paso otra semana hasta que Stan, en medio del recreo se me quedo mirando.

-No puedo mas, al diablo si mis padres me castigan, jugarte contigo. ¿Tu kyle? - dijo el pelinegro con decisión a su compañero  
>-Tu sabes como es mi madre, pero...-me observo -oh, por Abraham, debo estar loco. ¿A que jugamos?- ambos se me acercaron, después de eso jugamos a los soldados y me invitaron a sentarme con ellos, todos los días fueron divertidos a su lado en ocasiones ellos me invitaban la comida o algo que no pudiera pagar, todo fue a escondidas, pues si sus padres los descubrían los castigarían, eso era muy malo para ellos, yo no lo veía tan importante.<br>Aun así, me encanta aun hoy en día estar con ellos.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron, primero se enojaron, pero entonces mis amigos me defendieron, sus padres al verlos, les sonrieron, dijeron que estaban muy orgullosos y que lo educaron muy bien.

A partir de ese día, yo en ocasiones iba a jugar con ellos sin la necesidad de esconderme o algo parecido.  
>Era fenomenal, incluso me ayudaban a cuidar de karen, el que mas me ayudo en eso fue kyle, pues el cuidaba de su hermanito Ike.<p>

Kyle, me enseñó a cocinar y me ayudo a estudiar cuando faltaba. El siempre me a resultado un chico muy listo y amable. Con un temperamento fuerte que le saco a su madre, pero siempre te regañara con razón, aun que a veces es impulsivo e impaciente.  
>Si te soy sincero, sus berrinches me dan gracia.<p>

Por otro lado Stan, es la voz de la razón, es una persona que me enseño a hacer deporte y ser muy paciente, es raro que el se enoje, pero cuando se enoja...ten cuidado, creo que ya te lo había dicho, lo siento si es así, pero es importante recalcarlo y no olvidarlo.  
>Stan siempre me animaba de niño, y me dejaba dormir en su casa, sus padres siempre entendieron mi situación, así que a veces me dejaban llevar a Karen para pasar la noche ahí.<p>

Aun que debo aceptar que, Randy, es un señor algo inmaduro y canta como mujer.

Ellos siempre serán mis amigos, no importa lo que los demás digan, para ellos yo soy Kenny, nunca seré : _el hijo de la casa de ratas_, ni tampoco _el chico pobre_, mucho menos _el niño que no conocía el jabón._  
>No, ellos me conocen de verdad y para ellos yo siempre seré Kenny.<p>

Aun que, tengo miedo, si te soy sincero tengo mucho miedo a que eso cambie.

¿Que tal si se enteran de las cosas que e echo? ¿Seguirán siendo mis amigos? Eh pensado en contarles, en decirles lo de Craig, lo de mi inocencia, decirles todo en pocas palabras, se que ellos trataran de ayudarme, de ser mis amigos, pero aun así tengo miedo, ¿Que tal si me equivoco? ¿Que tal si los pierdo?  
>Ellos son los que me mantienen aun cuerdo, por eso me aterra tanto.<p>

No quiero tampoco que eso le ocasione problemas a Craig, ¿Que tal si eso le causa mas dolor? No, no podría hacérselo a el...a mi lo que sea, pero a el no.  
>Por que Stan y kyle ahora también son sus amigos y el me a dicho que los a llegado a apreciar, no podría quitárselos...justo el día cuando pensaba en correr el riesgo de perderlos por culpa de la verdad, Craig me dijo eso, automáticamente yo no dije nada, ¿Estuvo bien? Aun no lose.<p>

Espero no te moleste que sea corto, es que hoy iré a casa de kyle a jugar psp.  
>Pero mientras sabes otra cosa de mi.<br>Nunca e estado solo gracias a esos dos pero tengo un terror a perderlos por culpa de la verdad.

Nos vemos mañana.

_P/D: Hoy fui a ver a Craig, de nuevo esta en el hospital, nos reímos mucho y jugamos, me encanta estar con el, dios que homosexual soy._  
><em>Ese no es el punto, el corto con su novia, me sentí feliz por eso, me siento culpable por haberme sentido bien al saberlo.<em>  
><em>Me pregunto si yo estaba enamorado de alguien, asentí, no mentiría.<em>  
><em>Me pregunto de quien…aun pienso sobre que debí de responderle, por que no conteste nada, solo le sonreí…<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, lo se, pero entiendan, debia de pensar en mis 17 hijos por dia de reyes(? na mentira, la verdad, inicio de clases.<br>Como sea, esta vez decidí mencionar a Craig al ultimo, por que kenny esta orgasmeadamente feliz, ademas de que es un lindo recuerdo cuando se conoce a los verdaderos amigos.  
>Por otra parte, yo si estoy orgasmadamente feliz por sus review.<br>(no se asusten es una expresión)  
>Me encantaría responderles, pero soy tan idiota que no se como decirles gracias y esas cosas maricas de lo feliz que me hace que les guste esto.<br>Sin mas, después nos vemos y a todos los que como yo entraron a la escuela...  
>ESTAMOS EN EL INFIERNOS BITCHES. (?)<br>na, mentira, supongo que suerte, no se droguen :v**


	6. Mejores Amigos

**Mejores amigos.**

Pues, me siento triste, ya no es nuevo, pero te parecerán tontos mis motivos.  
>De niño, era amigo de Stan y Kyle, eso no es nada nuevo, pero había otro niño del que nunca te he escrito antes, ese niño era un obseso muy racista.<br>Nos molestaba a los tres, a Kyle por judío, a Stan le decía Hippie y a mi, creo que es obvio como de me llamaba ¿No?  
>Yo al inicio lo odiaba, me caía mal, no lo negare, pero me estaba acostumbrando a el, un día una de las muchas peleas de Eric y de Kyle fue muy fuerte, no se veían, ni se hablaban.<br>Aun no entiendo por que le dije a Stan:  
><em>-Ve con Kyle y yo con Cartman, tenemos que arreglar esto-<em>  
>Tras esas palabras me fui tras el gordo, siempre sucedía, siempre me quedaba con el.<br>Su madre era una puta de verdad pero quería a Eric y la verdad, yo prefería estar con el que en mi casa. Con decir que el también conocía a Karen.

Con el tiempo, el se volvió un amigo mas, los cuatro peleábamos pero asi jugábamos y competíamos, admito que fue una linda época, ideas, aventuras y tonterías.  
>Eric y yo nos comenzamos a preocupar genuina mente por el otro, al grado en el que nos volvimos <em>''Mejores amigos''<em>  
>Incluso compramos un collar, que yo aun uso…estoy seguro que si hubiera un termómetro de maricones, yo ya lo hubiera roto.<br>La cosa es que el tuvo que cambiarse de escuela, todos lo extrañábamos aun que no lo admitiéramos, mas yo, aveces nos veíamos, otras no pero lo intentábamos.  
>El siempre seria mi mejor amigo, por que me encariñe de el, me encariñe mucho y es por eso que ahora me duele.<p>

Hace unos meses, antes de la llegada de Craig, el se distancio de mi, y hoy que lo vi por fin y discutimos.  
>El me cambio por un chico inocente que se llama Leopold pero le dice Butters, lo conocí antes y me agrado, pero el ahora le llamaba mejor amigo.<br>El también se quejaba en nuestra pelea de que yo lo cambie por Craig, supuse que Kyle y Stan le dijeron de el, me enfurecí, le grite mas, el callo, era la primera vez que estaba tan enojado.  
>-Idiota, Craig es la persona que amo, que me gusta ¿Bien? Stan y Kyle son como mis hermanos pero tu…- realice una pausa –tu eres mi mejor amigo o eras…por que me cambiaste…- le mostré el collar y el estaba en shock –Tu si me cambiaste.- reafirme y me fui, me arrepiento un poco, lo confesé, confesé ante alguien mas lo de Craig, de seguro ahora me odia.<br>Siento tantas cosas, miedo, nervios, tristeza y odio asía mi, pero lo ultimo es por culpa de mi idiotez…

Pero ya sabes otra cosa:  
>Mi tesoro son mis amigos Stan y Kyle, pero tenia un mejor amigo que se llama Eric, el ahora sabe lo de Craig.<p>

_P/D:  
>Después de eso, fui a ver a Craig, lo abrace, le dije que el nunca seria mi mejor amigo, que el era <em>_**mas **__para mi, se dejo que lo abrazara.  
>Estaba molesto, me contó que su madre adelanto su viaje, el no quiere irse, yo no quiero que se marche.<br>Después de decirme eso, se drogo, yo no me drogue, solo lo veía, de repente se sentó sobre mi, me beso, aproveche, nos besamos, se durmió unos minutos después.  
>Fue lo máximo, pero no fue estando consiente.<br>Por eso me odio ahora mismo, me aproveche de su estado…_

* * *

><p><strong>Para quien preguntaba donde estaba Cartman, va a tener mas participación ahora.<br>****De nuevo Gracias por sus review.**


	7. El nunca llora (Craig)

**Por primera vez, narra Craig, y como tenia tiempo libre lo escribí para publicarlo el mismo día.**  
><strong>Que se note que esta pensando todo, el no tiene un cuaderno como Kenny, en el siguiente explico como llego a donde lo ve Craig.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>-Nunca llora.<strong>

Siempre me pregunte, por que sonreía tanto.  
>Incluso en la peor situación el sonreía tal cual idiota, aun si entendía todo, el sonreía.<p>

Nunca lo antes lo había visto llorar, quejarse, temblar, estar nervioso o dudar, siempre a sido su sonrisa de la cual no soy el único testigo.  
>Siempre se comportó extraño, una persona normal se hubiera rendido conmigo, pero el se quedo a mi lado, se mantiene repitiendo en esos días donde no le veo sentido a nada, que me quiere, que me quede con el...pero es mentira ¿No?<br>Pues, ¿Quién podría quererme cuando incluso yo me odio?

El aun cuando es regañado, sonríe, solo sonríe diciendo una y otra vez lo feliz que es y lo agradecido que esta.  
>El tiene una vida de mierda, quiero decir, es pobre...aun que es bueno que solo sea eso, por que eso lo vuelve humilde, agradecido y <span><em>especial.<em>

El es un verdadero amigo, y es por eso que yo estoy molesto, no, furioso, con el y con su maldita sonrisa.  
>Por que con esa sonrisa evade algunas cosas, un gran ejemplo es la vez que se acostó con Barbara y Clyde le pregunto media hora que tal era en la cama, el reía, sonreía como un retrasado, no lo explicaba y en un descuido se marcho, lo vi en el parque en la noche, tenia los ojos rojos, deduzco que es de que se drogo, me senté a su lado, en silencio.<br>Le pregunte si sucedía algo, por un segundo pensé que estuvo llorando, el sonrío de nuevo, descarte esa idea, me pregunto a mi, le respondí con sinceridad lo que mi madre me dijo y el por que estaba en el parque a esas horas, pues de nuevo me insulto y me golpeo con el sartén, el me abrazo, dijo que mi madre estaba mal al no ver el hermoso hijo que tenia, me llamo inocente, eso me confundió pero solo me sonreía.  
>Se marcho...me llevo a mi hogar antes, Ruby se fue con Karen y Ike a la casa del ultimo, kenny no entro y parecía distraído, creo que se drogo demasiado esa vez, pero su estúpida sonrisa estaba en el.<p>

Paso lo mismo, la vez que le confesé que me encariñe de Stan y a Kyle como amigos, que los apreciaba, se puso pálido pero sonreía, le pregunte si se sentía bien, me dijo que estaba mareado, que no me preocupara, le creí, el sonreía como siempre.

O hace unos días que me vio en el hospital como de costumbre, le conté que termine con Heidi, ella era preciosa pero realmente no me gustaba para nada, el sonrío muy entusiasmado, le pregunte si le gustaba alguien, asintió, cuestione quien era, medito la respuesta, solo me sonrío más, me dolió un poco pero no pregunte.

También esta la vez en la que le dije que me iría al extranjera, me abrazo y me felicito, pero era extraño, no me soltaba, se aferraba a mi, no me molesto, es mas alto que yo así que me dedique a olerlo y esconder mi rostro en su pecho, si, por mas enfermo que suene, el aroma de Kenny me gusta...

Es una persona extraña que solo sonríe y hace cosas extrañas, un claro ejemplo de la rareza, que procura cuidarme, hacerme feliz, una persona que se mantiene a mi lado y no le importa nada mas ni lo que la gente le diga, es Kenny el chico que solo sonrie y nunca llora, se enoja, tiembla o siente alguna otra emoción aparte de la felicidad y la confianza que transmite su sonrisa, su maldita y estúpida sonrisa…es raro ¿Verdad? pero no hay nada mas raro como hace unas horas.

Aquí mi verdadero motivo de mi enfado en este momento, te diré desde el inicio:  
>Mi madre adelanto la fecha en la cual me ire a otro país, una semana antes de que termine la escuela.<br>Decidí decirle a kenny, pero antes de poder llamarlo, el llego y sin previo aviso me abrazo apenas abrí la puerta.

-Tu no eres mi mejor amigo- me susurro -y no quiero que lo seas, _tu eres mas para mi_- no se por qué de recordarlo me pongo un poco… ¿Emocionado? Sí, creo que es ese sentimiento que me domino por que correspondí su abrazo.

No me explico nada, me sonrió de nuevo el hijo de puta.

Le informe lo que quería hacer mi madre, le pedí que se quedara un rato, accedió, no se como termine drogándome con el a mi lado, tengo lagunas, solo se que el se reía, el estaba bien.

Pero creo que soñé que nos besábamos, el me sonreía, me besaba, solo se dedicaba a eso en el sueño, como si saciara un apetito, yo me dejaba, me gustaba. Estaba sentado sobre el, el no hacía nada más que besarme. Supongo que es un sueño, por que al abrir mis ojos, kenny ya no estaba conmigo…

Sali de mi casa, eran las 6:00 cuando sali, me dirigí a una cafetería, lo vi dentro, el…lloraba, era la primera vez que lo vi llorar y una chica rubia desarreglada lo consolaba mientras esta temblaba, ambos lloran justo ahora frente a mi, en cualquier momento yo también llorare, me marcho, soy tan cobarde y no soporte tal escena.  
>Quiero creer que es falso, el no puede llorar, el siempre me dice lo feliz que es, el siempre sonríe…y si llora ¿Por qué nunca a llorado conmigo?<p>

…¿Por qué lo hace con esa chica?...Debe ser mentira, por que;_**Kenny nunca llora, el sonríe siempre…**_

Ahora mismo…creo que estoy todavía soñando y esto es una pesadilla muy tonta.

* * *

><p><strong>Que decian en el anterior ¿Que no explique nada? pues ahora si.<br>Eric tendras mas presencia apartir de ahora, turnare los puntos de vista y tal vez alga uno que otro que pase en tiempo real. **  
><strong>La chica que lo abraza, por sus temblores ¿Sabe quien es? Asi es, le cambie el genero por que quiero.<br>Aun asi, escribire tal vez mañana de quien se trata esta chica para los que aun no lo saben. **  
><strong>De nuevo, gracias por sus Review. <strong>  
><strong>Besos, abrazos y mucho amor marica para todos. <strong>


	8. Todos tienen problemas

**Una parte la narra Kenny y la otra la chica rubia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.1-Todos tienen problemas (Kenny)<strong>

Tengo una noticia, una hermosa y perfecta noticia que llego cuando mas lo necesitaba.  
>Tengo que contarte sobre ella, y te contare de ella ahora, despues de escribirte ayer, me fui a vagar a la ciudad, estaba mal, los recuerdos de muchas cosas golpeaban mi mente, gritos, peleas, golpes, llanto, karen, etc…<p>

Termine en un basurero, golpeado por una pelea en la cual me metí para desquitarme, pero la perdí, me atacaron 4, que injusto.  
>Pese en ese segundo que asi era el mundo, injusto y cruel. Estaba herido, solo, cuando pensé que ya estaba bien, tenia los ojos cerrados, y me equivoque pues me puse a llorar, me sentía patético, hace unas horas antes me sentía enojado, después triste por Craig, feliz por el beso y decepcionado de mi por eso, ahora me sentía ridículo, patético y humillado.<p>

Fue cuando la sentí, ella me estaba acariciando la cabeza en un intento de consolarme, levante mi vista y la vi.  
>Una chica de cabello rubio y alborotado, con ojeras y un conjunto verde, linda a pesar de eso. Me le quede viendo aun con lágrimas en los ojos.<br>-¡GAH! No me mates, perdón por tocarte- grito asustada comenzando a temblar, me dio ternura y le sonreí -¿Estas bien? Bueno, estúpida mi pregunta, ven conmigo curare tus heridas. Oh, Jesucristo, este no es un lugar bonito para estar en ese estado. - me levanto y me llevo adentro de un establecimiento que nunca antes había visto.

Me trato con delicadeza, tratando de controlar unos temblores, después de curarme me sirvió un café, le agradecí, a sido el mejor café de mi vida y se lo dije, ella me sonrío en algún punto de la tarde en esa cafetería solo estábamos nosotros dos. Ella tomaba café tratando de no temblar y le pregunte por que me ayudo.

-Por que no pareces un violador asesino espía del gobierno aliado de los gnomos roba calzoncillos-soltó todo como un trabalenguas tomando café de nuevo y yo, me reí con sinceridad y ella sonrió con mas tranquilidad.

-Me alegro de que puedas reír con sinceridad- susurro y yo me detuve -También se sonreír- le di mi mejor sonrisa y ella negó.

-Mientes, cuando te encontré llorabas, y después sonreíste para que no temiera...-susurro -¿Puedes escuchar?- callo un segundo -…aqui, ahí gritos silenciosos que suplican ayuda...y son nuestros…- ella tomaba mas café -…todos tenemos gritos silenciosos, todo el mundo tiene problemas, no somos especiales y a la vez si lo somos. Pero los problemas están aquí...-señalo su cabeza -...y ahí tanta gente que se intenta hacer interesante y se inventa sus problemas, pero su verdadero problema es el deseo de sentirse única, especial y escuchada.- tembló ligeramente -otros tienes problemas tontos como de que se pondrán de ropa o a que fiesta irán...otras son obligadas a muchas cosas -se miro en un espejo - y otros intentan callar sus gritos y ayudar a otros...- no se por que, pero me sentí bien al escucharla. -Tu también puedes escuchar esos gritos ¿Verdad? Te ayude, porque ngh~ escuche tus gritos silenciosos, es hora, puedes hablar con alguien...y juro que no le diré a nadie, es mas te diré lo mío.- confió en mi aun con todo y sus temblores, me sonrió gentilmente y sentí felicidad, tanta felicidad que a la vez confié en ella y le conté mi vida entera.

Exacto, algo que ni tu sabes bien, ella ahora la conoce a la perfección y en ese momento me desahogue, ella solo tomaba café y temblaba, pero no me callaba o interrumpía, en algún punto me puse a llorar, y ella me abrazaba y yo también la abrazaba, cuando lo sentí ella también lloraba. -¿Por que lloras?- la mire aun con lágrimas en mis ojos -Por que es triste llorar solo...y no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir solo...ngh- temblaba pero se trataba de controlar y entonces lo hice, rompí en un verdadero llanto, cosa que nunca antes había echo.  
>Ni siquiera de niño, solo me estaba dedicando a llorar mientras dejaba que ella, una extraña, me consolara.<br>Sentí como la puerta del local se abrió pero no levante la vista, solo me escondí en los brazos de esa chica, sentí también como esa persona se marchaba. Estuvimos llorando por una hora, y no exagero. Después de eso me sentí mas fresco, como si un poco del peso que cargaba se hubiera aligerado. Ella era extraña, cerro el local y me llevo a su casa.  
>Me contó su historia.<br>Me quede un rato en su casa, hablamos y jugamos, ella necesita paciencia y yo tengo de sobra, creo que por fin encontré mi tabla de salvación y viceversa.

Por cierto, ahora trabajo en Tweek Bross, ¿No es genial? Cuando le diga a kevin se pondrá orgulloso de mi.  
>Karen tendrá comida, Stan y Kyle me felicitaran, Craig conocerá a Tweek y...ella me ayudara por si el gordo me intenta chantajear con mis sentimientos...<p>

Ahora sabes de mi nueva amiga/jefa Tweek, te mantendré al tanto.

_P/D: Ojala hubiera conocido a Tweek antes así tal vez me hubiera enamorado de ella pero mis sentimientos son para Craig, le pregunte si no le parecía raro lo que sentía a ella, me respondió que no y dijo que yo solamente, escuche los gritos silenciosos de alguien pero me enamore de su gran valentía por seguir vivo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1.2-Todos tienen Problemas. (Tweek)<strong>

Aun hoy en día tengo miedo, tanto miedo.  
>Miedo a las personas, a los problemas, a mis padres, al futuro, a defraudar a la gente, a los gnomos…<br>Pero especialmente, tengo miedo de mi misma.  
>Soy Tweek Tweak, hija y heredera de los Tweak y el principal problema de mis padres.<br>Todos siempre me molestaron, sin excepciones : _Vibrador, Drogadicta, chihuahua, innecesaria_, son solo unos cuantos apodos que poseía.

Crecí sintiendo la constante presión de mis padres, debía de ser una sucesora digan, tanto de confianza como de respeto.  
>Pero, oh, Jesucristo, soy una adicta a la cafeína por mis padres, ellos no me dieron leche, ellos me dieron café, siempre café, amo este manjar pero…¿Qué tiene de bueno mi adicción?<br>Nunca tuve amigos, pero siempre escuchaba todo, siempre escuchaba las cosas en el silencio, escuche los problemas de todos y llegue a una conclusión :  
><strong><span>Todos tenemos problemas.<br>**Problemas que pueden sonar tontos, que pueden ser crueles o dolorosos, pero siempre al final de cuentas serian problemas.  
>Siendo yo, una niña pequeña, pensé que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando tuviera los ojos cerrados, pero me mentí, los problemas seguían ahí, burlándose de mi y no se irían.<br>Tenia mucha presión respecto a eso, ¿Qué tal si eran mas de lo que yo soy capaz de soportar?  
>Me terminaría deprimiendo e intentaría suicidarme pero de seguro fallaría y me internarían en un manicomio donde experimentarían con mi cuerpo y eso daría una mala imagen de los Tweak llevando a la ruina a mis padres.<br>Dios, era mucha presión.

Pero me canse de solo cerrar los ojos y seguir escuchando la triste verdad, me las ingenie, poco a poco afronte mi realidad, me sentí derrotada muchas veces, era muy débil, por lo que me sentía fatal…

Yo quien soñé con ser psicóloga, fui forzada a renunciar a esa esperanza, fui forzada a tener siempre las mejores calificaciones, fui forzada a preocuparme solo por mi, a usar ropa que aun hoy en dia odio, a nunca decir la maldita verdad…  
>Fui forzada a tantas cosas, fui forzada a ser una persona que odiaba.<p>

Todos tenían problemas, no era especial por esto, pero a la vez si lo era, algo dificl de explicar que no se si logres comprender.  
>Sien embargo, por el motivo de que fui forzada, ya no podía dar marcha atrás y si tenia que cumplir una meta que odiaba, la cumpliría de la mejor manera.<br>No seria psicóloga, no seria piloto, no seria nada de eso…  
>Seria la mejor jefa que la empresa de café y pastelitos Tweak tuviera.<p>

Cuando descubrí que todo inicio en un pueblo llamado South Park, gracias al bisabuelo de mi bisabuelo, suplique ir a ese lugar.  
>Varias veces me lo negaron, fue hasta que se cansaron de mis chillidos de abstinencia a beber café por lo que me permitió ir, claro, sola…pero eso no importaba, subí el avión sin culpa, con muchos nervios, pero sin culpa y viaje a ese pueblo, que me pareció hermoso cuando llegue.<p>

Visite el local de café, que ahora yo manejaría, cuando la gente lo vio abierto, entraron y de un momento a otro ya estaba preparando café.  
>Aproveche un momento y fui a sacar la basura, entonces lo escuche, un suave sollozo lleno de dolor y vergüenza, solo lo escuchaba, debía de irme y lo sabia pero algo me lo impedía…entonces lo vi.<br>Un chico que se cubría su cara, sangraba un poco y temblaba peor que yo…mi cabeza dio vueltas por unos segundos.  
><em>-Debes pensar, solo en ti, pensar en otros trae problemas, se egoísta y triunfaras-<em> la voz de mi padre _–Abandona tus tontos sueños y concéntrate en la realidad.-_ la voz de mi niñera _–Cariño, ese no es el vestido que te compre, eres una señorita, entiende- _la voz de mi madre enfadada –_Tweek, la drogadicta, tweek el vibrador andante- _la voz de mis compañeros…  
><em>-Ayudame…-<em>  
>y esa voz, que no conocía pero escuche fue la que decidio todo, pues para cuando me di cuenta ahora, ya estaba acariciando la cabeza de ese chico.<br>Pues claro, yo no quería ser eso, yo me niego a ser lo que ellos quieren…me rehusó a serlo…  
>Pero cuando me di cuenta de nuevo, los ojos azules de ese muchacho estaban sobre mi, temblé, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Fue malo? ¿Se enojo? ¿Me violaría y me mataría O primero me mataría y practicaría la necrofilia.<br>Sin embargo, me sonrió, una sonrisa falsa que me tranquilizo, una sonrisa que traía pegada el dolor.  
>De un momento a otro, el estaba en la cafetería, después de que lo cure, me contó su vida por que confió en mi, comprendí que esa voz que pedía ayuda era la de el, un grito silencioso y ahogado que yo note y admito que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.<br>Mientras el hablaba y comenzó a llorar, no pude evitarlo, yo también llore, siempre e sido débil, y el se sentía solo, yo no quería que se sintiera solo…  
>Lo abrazaba en un intento de consolarlo mientras ambos llorábamos, se notaba en esos gritos que el daba, era la primera vez que lloraba de esa manera.<p>

Lo lleve a mi casa, le conté esto, y el jugo mucho conmigo, hablo conmigo, no me insulto ni nada, por que el sabia que era eso.  
><strong>EL ME ENTIENDE.<strong>  
>Entiende lo que es ser ignorado o que te pongan apodos crueles, entiende lo que es sentir que debes abandonar tus sueños…entiende muchas cosas.<br>Sin pensármelo lo contrate en la cafetería, el necesita trabajo, yo necesito un empleado…  
>Pero ambos necesitamos un amigo.<br>Una tabla de salvación, una esperanza.  
>Desobedecí a mis padres, y los desobedeceré aun mas…yo no quiero ser lo que ellos quieren que sea.<br>Lo que debo ser y lo que quiero ser es tan diferente y aun asi yo…  
>¡Yo quiero vivir sin esa presión!<p>

Es cierto, todos tenemos problemas…unos peor que otros.  
>Pero todos duelen, sin embargo todos tienen una solución y yo por fin…e encontrado la respuesta a mi problema.<p>

Soy Tweek, tengo 14 años y ahora…  
><span>¡AHORA MISMO ME DECLARO LIBRE DE DEJAR DE SER UNA TWEAK!<span>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dos capítulos en uno, siéntanse agradecidos.<br>Cuando leei que podia ser Bebe, me parti de la risa, lo siento pero no fue Bebe**  
><span><strong>Tampoco Craig le pedira a Kenny irse con el, eso sera marica. <strong>  
><span><strong>Mucho menos Kenny se enamorara de Tweek o viceversa.<strong>

**Sin mas, muchas gracias por leer. **  
><strong>Para mañana (o pasado, depende) tendran dos opciones por que escriba. <strong>  
><strong>-Kyle<strong>  
><strong>-Craig<strong>  
><strong>Es de la llegada de Tweek a la escuela, ambos tendran dos formas de ver la llegada de Tweek y diferentes cosas en la cabeza. <strong>  
><strong>Ahora si, sin mas, que todos sus sueños metrosexuales se cumplan 3<strong>


	9. Patetico y Exagerado ( Kyle)

**Es la primera vez que Narra Kyle. Asi que lo suplico, tengan piedad de mi si quedo mal, hoy mismo no estoy de humor.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Patético y exagerado.<strong>

Me siento tan patético, no tengo ni una especie de problemas, me siento mal por la nada misma, por que mi madre me sobre-protege, por que Ike es un pequeño idiota que toma mis cosas, por que mi padre me dice que estudie derechos, por tonterías.  
>Muchos matarían por tener mis problemas, y yo agradezco tener estos problemas pero incluso yo también tengo esas veces en donde quiero apuntar a mi cabeza con un arma, ¿Por qué? pues por que esto es una mierda.<p>

Es una mierda que en realidad no se nada de Kenny, es una mierda que Cartman invente cosas, es una mierda que Stan diga que exagero, es una mierda que Craig solo le hable a Kenny de sus cosas, nos excluyen esos dos sin darse cuenta, pero es aun mas mierda que la chica nueva tenga toda la atención de Kenny.

Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, yo no tengo celos, por supuesto que no.  
>Solo estoy enojado, porque parece que saben todo entre ellos, pero esto me confirma que Cartman si mentía sobre la sexualidad de Kenny, ¿De donde saco que a Kenny le gusta Craig? Eso es patético, aun que lo creí un momento, pero que a Kenny le gusten los hombres es como pensar que odia el sexo ¿Verdad?<br>**Algo muy lejano a la puta realidad.**

Pero me enoja, que la chica nueva a la cual sus temblores parece que compite contra el temblor de México en el 85, tampoco exagero esto. Me altera un poco sus malditos temblores aun que ese no es el problema, en realidad me enoja que apenas entro fue molestada y Kenny se levanto a abrazarla mientras ella correspondió su abrazo.  
>Eso si me enoja, no por celos, si no por que el no nos había dicho nada de esa chica, desde hace unos meses me he dado cuenta que el en realidad nunca nos cuenta algo de su vida, nada. ¿Cómo Kenny conoce a la única hija de los grandes empresarios Tweak? ¿Por qué no nos había dicho?...<br>Stan me dice que estoy exagerando, asi como la vez que le dije que Kenny actuaba raro después de acostarse con bebe, o la vez que termino de hablar con Craig y pálido nos dijo que al final el asunto que tenia que contarnos no era importante, o de que tal vez le había pasado algo malo cuando no contesto nuestras llamadas el día de ayer, entre otras cosas.  
>Para Stan siempre exagero, aun que el también me esta preocupando, desde que esta con Wendy tiene ojeras, no pone atención a clase, me pide dinero prestado cada dos por tres, a veces lo veo llorando…<br>Yo no estoy exagerando ¿Verdad? Tampoco exagere cuando dije que Craig necesitaba ayuda, por supuesto que ahora no exagero con que Tweek, es algo extraña.  
>Se la estaba pasando un buen rato pegada a Kenny, Craig la mataba con la mirada, Kenny no paresia notarlo, tampoco Stan por que ese cabron se había largado de putas con Wendy, mientras tanto yo me sentia mas ignorado que el ultimo libro de Harry Potter mientras se filmaba la película.<p>

Por eso, cuando toco el timbre de salida, pude respirar feliz, por fin dejaría de sentirme ignorado y podría volver a mi casa, donde estudiaría o invitaría a alguien a jugar videojuegos.  
>Pero Kenny se nos acerco con Tweek a su lado arruinando mis planes.<br>-Chicos, esperen, debo decirles algo importante, ¿Qué digo importante? Sujetense de sus asientos.- sonreía, pensé que el y Tweek eran novios, juro que no era el único a juzgar por la cara de Craig y la mirada de Stan –Tweek, me a contratado en una de las cafeterías de Tweak Bros. Hoy será mi primer dia, ¿Quieren venir?- Lo dijo todo con una sonrisa, cuando lo escuche pensé que ella y el se conocieran en la entrevista de trabajo y se agradaron, solo eso.

Aun no se por que sentí tanta tranquilidad en mi cuando supe que no eran novio y solo era una amistado normal, ni por que acababa de notar que esa rubia desordenada tenia un delicioso aroma a café, solo se que felicite a Kenny por su , no, no, yo no dije delicioso aroma a cafe ¿Bien? no lo dije, ni lo pensé. Al carajo, volvamos con el dia.

Craig parecía algo molesto y se negó a ir, la cara de Kenny fue una poema al verlo, Stan lo felicito pero dijo que tenia una cita con Wendy por lo tanto también se negó a ir y yo fui el único que acepto.  
>Ese par son tan egoístas, aun asi, Kenny dijo que no había problema y les sonrió, deberían de estar agradecidos de que tenemos un amigo como el, a quien podemos acudir a contarle nuestros problemas.<br>-Stan, deberías de…- susurro pero lo escuche - …Ya lose, cállate.- le grito algo molesto ¿Qué se traen estos dos en manos? Da igual, de seguro que si le comento algo a Stan el dira que lo estoy _**exagerando**._

Asi que solo me marche a la cafetería de Tweek, ella estaba temblando y Kenny comentaba cosas que en ocasiones nos daban gracia, cuando llegamos, abrieron el local, me senté cerca del mostrador.  
>Ambos desaparecieron por las puertas y cuando Kenny regreso me entrego un menú, lo vi con un delantal de rayas verdes y blancas, en el centro el logo de Tweak Bros.<br>Pedi solo un café y un pastel de chocolate, después de un rato me lo trae Tweek con un delantal como el de Kenny pero este con holandés, me sonrió al darme el café.  
>Juro que es el mejor café que e tomado, mas por que no acostumbro a beber tanto café, ella parece suspirar aliviada al verme.<br>-Vez, te dije que no te odiaba- apareció Kenny comentando eso.  
>-¡oh, Jesucristo! Es que creí que el y Craig me odiaban por como me miraban en la escuela y por eso Craig no quiso venir, ni tampoco Stan por que los tres me odiaban en realidad y …ngh…ahora que le di este café yo en lugar de que tu se lo dieras me odiaría mas y me intentaría matar en la noche. <span><strong>Yo no podría lidiar con un asesino de risos rojos y judío, seria demasiada presión.<strong> - se jalo el cabello cerrando los ojos poniéndose colorada de la vergüenza, Kenny se rio y la trataba de calmar, yo estaba en shock pero después de un rato, también me reí, sonó todo como un trabalenguas por lo que me había dado gracia, por alguna razon del universo le sobe la cabeza –Yo no te odiaría Tweek, además apenas nos conocemos ¿Cómo odiar a alguien que apenas conoces?- le sonreí y ella tembló – ngh…¿Te puedo decir Kyle?- me pedía permiso y asentí, después de unos minutos el lugar ya estaba lleno de gente, Kenny venia de un lado a otro con las ordenes, a todos los atendía con una sonrisa y por sus servicios le dejaban buena propina.

Al final me quede en ese lugar hasta que cerro, Kenny se fue por un lado y Tweek vivía por donde yo, asi que nos fuimos juntos.  
>Platicamos de cosas extrañas, como gnomos, el gobierno, las personas y el amor, era gracioso por que ella parece que si exagera todo y a la vez no.<br>Le pregunte si le parecía que yo exageraba las cosas y ella se rio  
>-Algunas veces las personas creen que la verdad es muy simple, pero otras la ven como es y al decirla suena como algo imposible e inventado ¿Tu as mentido? – me miro y yo negué -Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, no exageras las cosas, tu las dices y las sospechas como son. – y me sonrió para irse.<p>

Por eso ahora miso me siento tan patético, por que tengo problemas como todos y batallo mucho con estos, pero me siento feliz de tenerlos.  
>No se si me puedo explicar, pero yo se que no exagero las cosas y se que mis sospechas no son mentira, no se como lo se, pero es una corazonada.<br>Mis problemas son patéticos y es por eso que debo de ayudar a mis amigos con los suyos ¿Verdad? Oh, por Abraham eso acaba de sonar aun mas patético y exagerado.

Da igual, ya es tarde asi que buenas noches supongo...aun que ahora que lo pienso...¿¡POR QUE COJONES HE REDACTADO ESTO!?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora mismo yo me siento mal, no enferma, si no que tengo unos problemas asi que lo siento si a quedado mal, pero aclaremos algo, en un inicio esto tendría Stendy pero e leído algo asi que esperen a Henrietta proximamente y esto es una mierda, me siento del asco.<br>Asi que solo espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus review intentare aprovecharme de mi situación y escribir alguna parte de Stan o Craig ¿Vale? no se todavia si de verdad hacer que Tweek y Kyle se enamoren pero se lo dejare a decisión de ustedes, y no me vengan con el Kyaman o el Style. Por no sera asi ¿Bien?  
>Sin mas, creo que ahora si es todo, los amo y que tengan amor marica por siempre.<strong>


	10. Mona lisa (Stan)

**Narra Stan, se confundirá, en ocasiones se lo narra al lector, en otras a su monalisa  
><em>Gioconda,<em> es también mona lisa ¿Bien?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mona lisa.<br>**  
>El amor siempre a sido algo difícil, me costó tanto conquistarla, si no fuera por los concejos de Kenny no la tendría. Le conté todo lo que ella me dice y el me aconseja que me aleje de ella. Juro que es lo que quiero, lo deseo con todo mi corazón, pero su sonrisa, es mi adorada <em>mona lisa<em>, una obra de arte por la cual muchos matarían, es mi _mona lisa_, con bella sonrisa y miles de secretos tras esta.  
>Me presume a sus amigas, me restriega a cada persona, disimuladamente me pide cosas, si yo fuera mas fuerte me rehusaría, pero soy débil ante su sonrisa, es mi <em>mona lisa<em>, mi hermosa _mona lisa_ de cabello negro y personalidad radiante, no la cambiaría nunca y no puedo alejarme, ni por que quiera.

Estoy atrapado, tengo sueños donde la pierdo por eso no puedo dormir, no puedo hacer ya nada sin ella, la necesito tanto, me he vuelto dependiente a ella y a su amor. _Mona lisa_, por favor, te lo suplico, libérame y yo se que necesito ayuda, lo supe desde el instante en el cual Kyle me volvía a prestar dinero, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo decirle que paremos esto, que me mire que tan destrozado estoy.  
>Por que la dañaría, a ella y a su orgullo femenino, no podría hacerle daño, es mi queridísima <em>Gioconda<em>.

Por eso, por que es mía, solo mía y de nadie mas.  
>Pero no puedo hacerlo mas, no puedo torturarme mas con ella, lo se, estoy apunto de desgarrarme el alma por su sonrisa, su perfecta y maldita sonrisa.<br>Su mirada pura que me cautivo, no puedo verla en vuelta en lagrimas, mucho menos sus manos temblando de miedo…  
><strong>NO PUEDO PERMITIRME HACER ESO.<strong>

El amor siempre a sido difícil, quien te diga lo contrario esta mal, el amor es una mierda que tortura tu cuerpo a la locura, que proviene del cerebro pero que aun asi te duele el pecho y sientas mil y un emociones que te marean al grado de vomitar o volverte loco. Eso es el amor y quien siente lo contrario entonces no esta enamorado, esta apendejado.  
>Pero el amor es tener estas sensaciones y disfrutarlas, es algo masoquista, lo se, pero es la verdad.<br>Por eso se que también necesito ayuda por que hace mucho tiempo que deje de sentir placer.

Mi adorada _mona lisa_, adelante arráncame cuanto mas quieras, quítame la vida propia y esto suena tan estúpido, mas cuando apenas tengo 15. Pero por favor, hazlo. Mientras continúes sonriendo podre aguantarlo.

No quiero que seas totalmente como_ la Mona lisa_ por que eso significaría tener que compartirte, y no quiero eso, quiero que este solo conmigo por mas enfermo que suene, tu eres igual o peor que yo, tu ni me dejas estar con mis amigos, menos ahora que Tweek llego a la escuela, aun que sospecho que ella se enamoro de Kenny, da igual.  
>-Stan deberías de…- me trato de volver a aconsejar Kenny –Ya lo se, cállate- le grite, el me diría que me alejara de ti, lo se, y se también que es lo mejor pero no puedo, no quiero y no debo.<br>Soy un enfermo, ¿Cuántas veces e llorado por esto? Maldita_ mona lisa_, ¿Cómo me enamoraste con solo una sonrisa? Me as echo sufrir, me estas haciendo sufrir, no puedo mas, mis padres me regañan por volver tarde a casa, ya que siempre estoy contigo, mi hermana me dice idiota y le doy la razón, mi tio me dice que esto es insano, yo también lo se ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que se perfectamente que esto es insano?  
>Luego esta Kyle, que no tiene ningún problema y se la pasa exagerando todo, que a Kenny le pasa algo, que yo no estoy bien, que Craig necesita ayuda, que la nueva es extraña pero no parece mala, que Cartman le marco anoche por quien sabe que cosa.<br>¿Por qué lo exagera? No lo entiendo, joder.  
>o es que ¿Estoy tan clavado en mi<em> Mona lisa<em> que no me e dado cuenta que dice la verdad?  
>No, eso no puede ser verdad, eso es mentira…<p>

Aun que yo se todo y nada…  
>Por que mi<em> Mona lisa<em> es ahora mi todo y mi nada…  
><em>Mona lisa<em>, mi querida obra de arte que parece echa por Angeles, una obra única por la cual mataría, que encierra muchos secretos y me enamoro con su sonrisa.  
>Mi hermosa <em>mona lisa<em> se llama Wendy, a la cual le suplico que termine conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Estoy mal y lo escribí escuchando : Panic! At The Disco - The Ballad Of Mona Lisa<br>Que no precisamente habla de todo lo que viene aquí, pero bueno...  
>xD joder, no se que es mas patético.<br>Si el escrito, mi estado o que Stan solo tiene 15 años aqui. Si, es el mayor junto con Craig, pero el no reprobó un año, solo cumple antes que todos.  
>Kenny si sabe lo de ''La mona lisa de Stan''<br>Por que todos le cuentan todo a el.  
>Siéntanse afortunados, dos capítulos en un dia y si aun tengo ganas escribo el de Craig aun que lo dudo ya que me e reído mientras escribía esto por lo patético. <strong>


	11. Una carta del pasado (craig)

N/T:  
>Narra Craig.<br>Letras en negrita-**Presente  
><strong>Letras en cursiva- _Pasado_

* * *

><p>Carta del pasado con el dolor del presente.<p>

**Mis manos tiemblan y mi enojo aumente al verlos tan juntos, que alguien los separe, no soporto ver tal escena y menos hoy, ¿Por qué? Porque hoy ****esos**** recuerdos están regresando.  
>Los recuerdos que golpean mi mente y tomaron la forma de aquella carta que solo Kenny ha visto.<strong>

''_Tu no puedes entender lo que siento, no estas ni cerca de saberlo, no hay salvación.  
>Por eso apunto un arma en mi cabeza, me he imaginado como mi cuerpo cuelga de una cuerda, incluso he pensado en saltar a las vías del tren.<br>Suena tedioso y tonto, pero tu no lo entenderás nunca, nunca sabrás lo que es desear morir con tanta intensidad, lo que es ser un cobarde por no tener el valor de morir pero tampoco de vivir, nunca lo sabrás''_

**Estoy tan molesto con Kenny, se fue a llorar con una chica que apenas conoció y le dio trabajo, el me tiene a mi ¿Verdad? Y yo lo tengo a el…  
>YO CONFIO TANTO EN EL.<br>**

''_Tu eres otro mas, si, de los que fingen ser felices y creen en esa mentira, yo también quiero mentirme, sonreír y jugar, quiero volver al entonces pero no es posible. Mi corazón ya fue profanado por la impureza de mis actos, nadie me quitara el vicio del alcohol y el tabaco ahora, no importa que tanto implore por eso.''_

**Confió en el, por que el es como un rayo de luz optimista, feliz y en lugar de odiarlo como debería, mas bien quiero que me comparta un poco de su felicidad, de su odio-amor a mis vicios, quiero que me comparta de su vida, pero no quiero detenerlo, un dia el se enamorara, tal vez de su ahora jefa, por eso no podría soportar aquella imagen de ambos en esa cafetería.  
>No podría…<strong>

''_Es como las veces que le suplique a mi madre que detuviera sus golpes, o a Thomas que me hería con sus cortes, incluso las veces que encerré a Ruby en un cuarto para que el monstruo no la tocara.  
>Nadie podía detener esas cosas y yo no podía soportarlas.''<em>

**Por eso fui a la boca del lobo, a mi hogar, rezaba por que el monstruo no estuviera ahí aun, rezaba por que si estaba, Ruby no escuchara ni viera lo que se podría convertir en tragedia, rezaba por que Kenny este feliz en la cafetería con Tweek y Kyle, rezaba…  
>Pero no los detendría, nunca podre detener a alguien que amo, por mas que me duela.<br>Miren al monstruo…que es mi madre.**

''_Basta.''  
><em>  
><strong>Quiero gritar ahora mismo, por que <strong>**esos** **días están volviendo a golpear mi mente, no quiero…recordar.**

_ ''Por favor, lo suplico, ayúdenme, nadie puede ayudarme y lose pero seguiré suplicando por la salvación, no puedo fingir ser feliz o que nada me pasa, tampoco quiero morir aun, algún día lo are, como tu o la vecina, moriré como el viejito de la otra cuadra...como mi padre o cualquier persona.  
>Pero ese dia no es hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de un año…pero tal vez cuando estos recuerdos con lo que escribo esta carta golpeen mi mente, tal vez ese día es el indicado para mi muerte''<em>

**Dios, no se en que momento comencé a llorar, mucho antes de llegar a casa, pase por la casa de Thomas, fue un error, ese moño negro que adorna la puerta sigue intacto, burlándose de mi y mi desdicha, el y mi padre me atormentaran todo los días, con sus fieles recuerdos dulces...**

''_Quiero que callen las voces, esas voces de mi cabeza, quiero que dejen de decirme:  
>Inútil, innecesario, idiota, raro, fenómeno, maldito, quiero que se detengan...quiero que todos dejen de verme con lastima, quiero...quiero ser salvado...''<em>

**No se en que instante abrí la puerta y al escuchar el llanto silencioso de Ruby corri, pues, Ruby no llora, Ruby es fuerte, Ruby no es como yo.  
>Ella no escucha las mismas cosas que yo, ella es una buena chica, no como yo que estoy echado a perder. <strong>

''_Por eso, para callarlas, para salvarme, apuntare un arma a mi cabeza de nuevo. Cortare mas profundo de ser necesario saltare de un puente, desaparece asi ella será feliz...así todos serán felices...incluso Ruby será mas feliz sin mi.''_

**La escena que veo, es de mi madre tratando de alcanzar a mi hermanita, gritando que no debía defender a un bastardo como yo, que la educaría, que le daría la verdad…que ella me debe de odiar y tiene razón.  
>Pero aun así encierro a Ruby en otro cuarto, lejos del monstruo como en <strong>**esos**** días y me odio por que eso a echo los recuerdos mas claros y dolorosos.**

''_Thomas, papá, todos se han ido, es mi maldito turno, por eso no quiero detenerme, no quiero...pero a la vez deseo ser salvado, necesito serlo, escuchen mi voz destrozada, escúchenla las veces que sea necesario, ayúdenme quien sea, por favor, ayuda,''_

**Mamá me persigue por toda la casa**,** no puedo hacer nada para defenderme, la amo aun, no quiero herirla por eso corro.**

_''Ayuda''_

**Tropecé y caí en el piso de la sala, ella se ríe…ella comienza con los insultos, yo no llorare, solo la escuchare.**

_ ''Ayuda''_

**Se va unos momentos, creo que me salve, pero me equivoco, regresa con un cucharon de metal y de nuevo me golpea.**

''_Ayuda''_

**Ella es fuerte, ella no es normal, ha roto el cucharon, tan fuerte es, me a maldecido por eso, yo aguanto las lagrimas. **

''_Ayuda''  
><em>  
><strong>Me ha vuelto a decir que mi padre murió por mi culpa, que Thomas se suicidó porque me odiaba, que…Kenny me abandonara porque en realidad…ni siquiera me aprecia.<br>Por fin lloro, levemente y ella ya solo me golpea con sus manos.  
><strong>

''_Ayuda''_  
><strong><br>Me a deseado la muerte de nuevo, me a dicho que no soy su hijo, que estoy envenenando a Ruby…**

_ ''Ayuda...''_

**Se canso y me maldijo por ultima vez, llevamos toda la tarde asi…estoy sangrando y no exagero, mi madre no es normal, mi madre es muy fuerte…mi madre se a marchado y yo apenas y puedo levantarme, veo a Ruby que se durmió en su armario y yo me retiro a mi cuarto, con ****esos**** días revividos en su totalidad. **

''_No quiero saber mas, quiero desconectarme, quiero irme, quiero cumplir el deseo de mi madre y morirme...pero a la vez, quiero vivir, sentir, querer, esperar, soñar y amar...si, por mas cursi y estúpido que suene.''_

**Pienso en todo lo que me dijo mi madre, estoy envenenado a Ruby, no es la primera vez que me lo dice, esa frase me la a dicho desde que esta pesadilla comenzó…por eso con la navaja corto un poco mis muñecas, solo lo necesito, un corte profundo y las salvare a ambas. **

''_Yo estoy maldito ese es el problema.  
>Por eso mi madre me odia, no hay otra explicación, por eso me desea la muerte y golpea, pero por eso yo debo de cuidar de Ruby, ambos estamos malditos pero mi pequeña hermana aun tiene esperanza...aun puedo salvarla.''<em>

**Salvarlas, pienso en eso, recuerdo lo que escribí tiempo atrás, recuerdo todo y eso me provoca vomitar un poco en mi cuarto, aun sangrando, aun herido, aun cortándome…necesito salvarlas y justo cuando ya estoy apunto de cortar la muñeca profundamente para darle fin a esto, recibo una llamada…**

_''Pero…¿Quien me salvara a mi!?''_

**Para ver que quien me llamo fue Kenny…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dios, estos días me e sentido mal en el sentido de que revivo muchas cosas en mi cabeza y recordé una cosa que escribí hace mucho tiempo que quedo perfecto con un día que tuve (y fue una mierda) obviamente no me corte, no creo que eso solucione mis problemas y creo que mas bien debo de seguir aqui, jodiendo a todos un poco mas.<br>Pero, quiero decirles a todos los que se sientan como un idiota o en ocasiones como pendejos o que no vale nada, déjenme decirles de que no lo son.  
>Ustedes son el mundo para alguien, no puedo decirles que todo estará bien, por que eso seria cruel y a mi me dolió la vez que me lo dijeron, tampoco les puedo decir que todo mejorara y terminara con ponys, por que no es asi.<br>Pero algun dia acabara esa etapa, todo tiene un fin y diran algo como : -Me alegro de estar aqui-  
>Aprecien cada instante de su vida y recuerden...que desde el momento en el que haces aun que sea un solo amigo...desde ese momento TU vida ya no es solo tuya.<br>-em...Alex, que marica eres-  
>Pues me vale madres.<br>Besos a todos y no esperen que este mucho por aqui aun. 


	12. Marcha atras

**Marcha atrás.**

Tu sabes que soy Kenny McCormick y que mis padres son drogadictos, mis hermanos y amigos mi tesoro y la persona que me gusta es la causante de todo y nada.  
>La persona que me destroza poco a poco se llama Craig, tengo lindos recuerdos con el.<br>Confieso que siento repulsión por mi mismo y por el sexo.  
>Craig me destroza pero lo hace inconscientemente, y yo me comporto como todo un masoquista.<br>Nunca e estado solo gracias a dos amigos, pero tengo un terror a perderlos por culpa de la verdad.  
>A veces voy al hospital a ver a Craig, pero no se que debo responder al momento donde me pregunta, quien me gusta.<br>Mi tesoro son mis amigos Stan y Kyle, pero tenia un mejor amigo que se llama Eric, el ahora sabe lo de Craig y yo aun no se si el besarlo fue buena idea o no.  
>Sabes de mi nueva amigajefa Tweek, pero te faltan muchas cosas por descubrir, estas a tiempo de dar marcha atrás e irte.  
>Ignorar este escrito, pues apartir de aquí ya no existe la vuelta atrás…¿Listo?<br>Contare…o escribiré hasta tres.  
>1…<p>

.

2…

.

3…

.

**Que quede claro...te lo advertí. **


	13. El sintió que esos días volvían

_La verdad, me alegro que aun leas esto.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>El sintió que esos días volvían, yo sentí como mi alma se partía.<strong>

Estoy algo molesto, ya sabes, muy enojado con un muerto y con una loca psicópata que no debió ser madre.  
>Hace unas horas le marque a Craig para invitarlo a comer mañana, pero su voz cortada que pronuncio mi nombre me aterro, supe que algo no estaba bien.<br>-Mamá…yo…te juro que….Ruby- incoherencias, no podía completar ni una frase  
>-Craig…suéltala, eso no arreglara nada- el sabia a lo que me refería, de la nada comencé a caminar dirección a su hogar escuchando sus sollozos, sintiendo mi corazón latir con tanta locura y preocupación, sentía miedo ¿Qué tal si pasaba algo mas?<br>Comencé a correr y entre a su hogar con una llave que Ruby le entrego a Karen para mi, por si esto pasaba.  
>Entonces lo vi, en su cuarto con las luces apagadas y la luz de la luna iluminando ese bulto del rincón que era el, abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro en sus rodillas, lloraba, mire el cuarto, vomito, sangre, un desorden que no describiré.<p>

-Craig…- lo llame débilmente y el al levantar su vista solo se arrojó a mis brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño que busca protección…y es que eso era.  
><span><em>Craig era un niño pequeño, inocente y torpe que solo busca ya no ser un estorbo.<em>  
>-Thomas y Papá…fue mi culpa, tu también te iras, no quiero que te marches…- lloraba y yo me rei, no fue el mejor momento, yo también quería echarme a llorar en realidad.<br>-Estoy aquí ¿No? Sabes Craig, yo te quiero y no me marchare a ningún lado.- lo levante y lleve al baño, el lloraba en silencio mientras yo curaba las heridas de su muñeca y cuerpo.  
>-Espera aquí- dije eso y marque a Tweek, no dejaría a Craig y Ruby en esa casa…ella me dijo que no tenia problemas en recibirnos, que incluso llevara a Karen, le agradecí y como pude levante a Craig y Ruby para irnos, ambos caminaban asustados, temblando.<br>Si mis compañeros vieran al temible Tucker en ese estado, se reirían de el sin saber por qué esta así…es lo que todos los idiotas hacen.

Llegamos a la casa de Tweek y ella nos recibió a todos con una taza de café, me fui por Karen y al regresar, Tweek y Craig ya estaban intercambiando cortos diálogos, Ruby al ver a Karen la abrazo fuerte.

Ambos son unos pequeños niños…Craig me miro y me sonrió, supe que estaba mas calmado, Ruby compartió un cuarto con Karen, Tweek se quedo en el de ella, Craig se quedo conmigo en otro.  
>Fue cuando ya me comencé a enojar, me conto que sucedió esa tarde…su madre esta loca, siempre pensare eso, coño, esta más loca que una puta cabra pariendo con una mujer en su periodo alado y un maestro que te odia tanto que te reprueba en un examen atendiéndola, mientras esperas que los de servicio al cliente te atiendan como se debe.<br>Creo que está más loca que eso.  
>¿Por qué le dijo que yo me alejaría de el? Es mentira, una mentira tan grande como a de tener su vaina. Luego culpándolo con lo de su padre de nuevo.<br>Jesus, luego metió al pobre Thomas que fue la adoración de Craig…el es por quien siempre estará enamorado Craig y yo solo seré el amigo.  
>Verán, Thomas era un chico muy débil y tenia síndrome de Tourette, su padre abandono a su madre por esto, que desgraciado sinceramente.<br>Su madre cuidaba mucho de Thomas por lo que se, pero ambos siempre fueron juzgados y rechazados por este síndrome, sin contar que Thomas era muy enfermizo.  
>Craig lo conoció en el hospital y con el tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos.<br>Ya había pasado lo del papá de Craig, que irónicamente también se llama Thomas.  
>Asi que para ambos fue genial encontrar a alguien que tampoco tenía un padre y no lo juzgaría por esto, entre muchas otras cosas.<br>Con el paso del tiempo…Thomas fue de mal en peor.  
>Su madre estaba peor y el sabia por que, no era idiota, entre enfermedad y enfermedad las deudas aumentaban, ya no era solo su Tourette, los insultos también, pero el tenia a Craig…lo que no sabia por que no lo notaba, por mas que Craig le rogara que no se intentara matar, que lo quería y todo…Thomas no escuchaba y se centraba en su objetivo.<br>_(Gracioso ¿No? El repite la puta historia.)_  
>Craig lo convenció un tiempo de estar juntos, se volvieron novios, pero la madre de Craig se entero y le pego frente a Thomas, llamándolo marica, homosexual…ese dia Thomas se pego un tiro en la sien.<br>Se suicido, desapareció y dejo solo la nota de :  
><span><em>'Craig, aun te amo, perdón por ser una molestia.'<em>

Craig quedo devastado, su madre lo tortura con eso, digamos que el nombre Thomas parece maldición para Craig…

Pero eso no me quita lo furioso, ¿Por qué? El sabia que tenia a Craig, el sabia que alguien pensaba en el, dependía de el y aun asi…¿Por qué? Se que no tengo derecho a decirlo pero, desde el momento en que sabes que alguien depende de ti, desde ese momento debes de intentar dar lo mejor por esa persona, por que tu vida se vuelve de dos…  
>Que egoísta, ambos lo son…<p>

Pero aun asi…¿Por qué me enojo? ¿Por qué escribo esto ahora que Craig se durmió mientras lloro?...  
>¿Por qué el no puede verme como vio a Thomas?...<br>¿Por qué el repite la historia?...¿Por que me enamore de un cabron como el?

La verdad, tengo miedo de descubrir las respuestas.  
>Estoy escuchando otro llanto…creo que es de Karen, nos vemos después amigo…lo siento ¿Te puedo decir amigo?<p>

Es que es extraño escribir esto a nadie, como si fuera un puto Diario pero en realidad no me refiero a nadie en particular…da igual, libreta, eres mi amigo y me vale madres lo demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Todavía no e vuelto, pero tenia el día libre y tenia esta idea en la cabeza desde que desperté, sobre el anterior capitulo, bueno, tenia que hacer uno que resumiera todos los capítulos, da igual.<br>Tienen tres opciones por que escriba.**  
><strong>-Karen (desde la vista de Kenny) <strong>  
><strong>-Los padres de Kenny (¡¿Nadie quiere saber por que el ya perdió interés en esto!?)<strong>  
><strong>-Kenny (una pesadilla)<br>Si, las tres opciones seran de Kenny ¿Por que? Por que el fic despues de todo se trata de el. Si me dan ganas doy una mini parte a Craig.  
>El inicio lo escribió kenny con relación a lo del capitulo anterior. <strong>

**Sin mas, besos guapos y guapas.**  
><strong>PD:**  
><strong>Una cualquiera:<strong>  
><strong>Creo que todos tenemos esa puta etapa donde el universo le da por odiarnos y darnos un tiempo difícil.<strong>  
><strong>Pero creo que por algo seguimos aqui ¿no? Yo quiero creer que fui una cobarde muy valiente al no saltar.<strong>  
><strong>Quien sabe.<strong>  
><strong>Muchas gracias por leer.<strong>

**Onoe-chan: Sois un amor, preciosura de la vida, espero te siga gustando. Gracias por siempre tratar de comentar.**

**Luis: Como ya dije, todos tenemos esa etapa, quiero creer eso. no me pego mi madre pero...fue algo complicado :v**

**Spody: seguire asi :D xDDD**

**Coyote: Gracias por comentar siempre**

**Al resto: espero de verdad les guste, por que en verdad yo sigo dudando sobre si continuarlo o no, pero aun asi, espero les guste de verdad.**  
><strong>Siempre recibire gustosa sus criticas constructivas y opiniones, ademas de que me llena de alegría leer los review.<strong>

**Ahora si, sin mas, adios guapos y guapas.**


	14. Los quiero a pesar de todo(KennyStuart)

_Los quiero a pesar de todo. (Kenny)_

Bueno, a pasado una semana, pero creo que no escribiré que paso en esta semana, te escribiré de mi padre, hoy esta muy drogado, se quedo viendo la pared por media hora, y como no esta nadie en casa me le quede cuidando, desde lejos…  
>¿Sabias que una persona drogada es capaz de hacer lo que no aria estando en su estado común?<p>

Yo lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo, mi padre y mi madre siempre se drogaron, por eso nuestra maldita situación económica, ese no es el punto, mamá siempre intento medio cuidarnos, pero no es muy buena que digamos, nuestra alimentación con ella fue a base de wafles…y eso si teníamos dinero.  
>Da igual, un dia ella estaba muy drogada y se quedo dormida en el piso, mi padre quería cargar a Karen, cuando ni siquiera el se podía poner en pie, el me estaba dando mucho miedo, unos meses antes del nacimiento de Karen, papá le grito muy fuerte a Kevin, pero el ahora quería tomar a Karen en brazos, no lo permitiría, entre gritos que me dedico no me moví ni un centímetro, yo impedía que entrara a la habitación de Karen que improvise con Kevin en nuestro armario. Quiero decir, Karen era una niña muy pequeña, tenia mucho espacio de sobra y una puerta, era un lugar perfecto y cómodo, da igual, la cosa es que no le permití la entrada a la habitación de mi adorada hermana…<br>Grave error, pero el mejor error que estoy seguro, he cometido en mi corta vida.

Un drogadicto, que no tiene pensamientos claros y además tiene tendencias agresivas, hace lo que cualquier otro drogadicto hace.  
>Golpear al obstáculo entre el y lo que desea.<p>

Golpear se queda corto, el me dejo marcas que aun hoy poseo, con sus manos, con lo que encontraba, con tantas cosas me golpeo repetidas veces, yo no lloraba, me esforcé por eso, Kevin llegaría y me salvaría, tenia que aguantar, aun era un niño y también pensé que me lo merecía.  
>Apenas unos días antes yo…bueno…había vendido mi cuerpo por comida, ya sabes esa historia, esa noche el me golpeo incluso con el cinturón.<br>Sangre mucho, el se quedo dormido después en el sofá, pero yo aun y con las pocas lagrimas que ya recorrían mis mejillas que ardían, no me movía de ese lugar, tenia que cuidar de Karen.  
>Cuando Kevin llego y me vio, los colores se le bajaron y se horrorizo, me tomo de la mano y saco a Karen de su cuarto, tomo un poco del dinero que aun guardaba de esa vez y me llevo al hospital paso al infierno, invento que fueron unos asaltantes, no me dijeron que explicara, me curaron y estuve ahí tres días, gracias a dios no fue nada como huesos rotos, o algo parecido, Kevin no dijo nada cuando tuvimos que volver, se disculpó de nuevo por estar fuera, no lo culpo, el tenia que buscar un trabajo nuevo, y yo solo cumplía mi trabajo de cuidar a Karen.<br>Al volver, el miedo me invadió, no quería repetir esa puta experiencia, no dejaría que le pasara a Karen, aun y cuando en ese tiempo no la quería tanto como ahora.

Mamá no pregunto donde estuvimos estos tres días, ella ya ni nos podía mirar a la cara sin bajar la mirada, desde ese punto sus desapariciones se volvieron mas constantes, y mi padre, yo le tenia terror a mi padre, cuando veía que el estaba cerca, tomaba a Karen en brazos y la abrazaba, sin dejar que el la viera.  
>Repito, era un niño, mas no era idiota.<br>Tenia 8 años y no basto vender mi cuerpo, no, ahora también recibí los golpes de mi padre…en ese momento fue cuando por primera vez dude de la existencia de dios.

Comencé a dudar de mi padre y mi madre, tenia terror a que algo le pasara a Kevin y un increíble nerviosismo ante la simple idea de que Karen tuviera mi suerte.  
>También por esto cuido de Craig y le entiendo un poco, por que esa vez, solo esa vez donde mi padre me golpeo y nadie me ayudo…solo eso basto para gravar en mi un dolor indescriptible, le tengo pavor a que mi padre se vuelva a drogar y le pegue a Karen o me mate…<br>Los quiero, son mis padres…pero aun asi.  
>El miedo esta aquí…y no desaparecerá y ese miedo, Craig me lo recuerda…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Los quiero a pesar de todo<em>. _(Stuart)_

_(El día que Kenny nació.)_

Para: Kevin  
>De: Papá<br>Cometí muchos errores, a decir verdad entiendo por que me detestas, sabes yo no podía creer la noticia de tu madre, Kevin, mi primer hijo, no sabes lo feliz que estaba.  
>Estaba drogado, joven y estúpidamente feliz, ahora lamento tanto no poderte dar la familia que mereces, por que eres un buen niño.<br>Me equivoque y un _lo siento_ no repara esto, nada salió bien, perdón, yo repito un estúpido patrón, ya sabes, tu abuelo fue como yo y tu, a veces sigues mis pasos, gracias a dios tienes la cordura de tu madre.  
>Eres perfecto, eres algo que me salió bien en esta vida, algo por lo cual estoy orgulloso, Kevin...estoy de mal en peor y tu lo sabes...cuídalos, a todos por que me estoy perdiendo, lo siento.<br>Kevin, yo los amo, a los tres, pero estoy mal...cuídalos.  
>Aun y cuando piensen los demás que tu hermanito no vivirá, tu debes mantener la fe…de que crecerá y se convertirá en todo un hombre.<p>

_(El dia en que se enteraron de Karen)  
><em>Para: Kevin  
>De: Papá<p>

Es niña Kevin, tu madre me lo dijo, ¡Una hermanita!  
>Estoy tan feliz, ¿Sacara el cabello de tu madre o el mío? Tal vez sea rubia como tu abuela y Kenny ¿No te emociona? Lamento ser una carga...tu madre también lo siente Kevin...deberías irte, puedes irte pero aun estas aquí, con kenny. ¿Por que?<p>

_(un mes antes de que Karen naciera)  
><em>Para: Kevin  
>De: Stuart<br>Lo siento, yo no quería, oh dios, yo no...deberías de entregarme, no quiero ser como mi padre, no quiero volver a gritarte de esa forma Kevin, no quiero solo poder disculparme por medio de este papel...deberías irte  
><em><br>(El dia en que Karen nació)  
><em>Para: Kevin  
>De: Papá<p>

Kevin, ya nació, que emoción, saco mi cabello y los ojos de tu madre, Kenny aun hace gestos pero la cuida, Kenny es como tu, ojala ustedes no salgan podridos como yo.  
>Ya se que nombre ponerle, lo escuche de Kenny, la bebe se llamara Karen.<br>_  
>(Palabras)<em>  
>De: Papá<br>Para: Kevin

Escuche la primera palabra de karen, y no fue mamá o papá...fue kenny, pero estoy feliz, muy feliz, la esta cuidando tu hermano, así como tu cuidaste de el, son mi orgullo

(Una simple disculpa)

Para: Kevin  
>De: Stuart<p>

¿Trabajas? No lo sabia, que buen hijo eres, mi orgullo...lamento ponerte esa responsabilidad, aun eres un niño, perdóname, Kevin, te quiero, a ti y a tus hermanos...

(_Kenny tiene 8 años)  
><em>Para: Kevin  
>De: Stuart<p>

Kevin, ¿Que le ocurre a Kenny? A estado llorando, mucho y tu no as trabajado aun, es mi culpa ¿Verdad? Perdón Kenny, te amo, no llores...es solo que papá no puede controlar su problema...  
><em><br>(La duda de ese dia)  
><em>Para: Kevin  
>De: Stuart<p>

Oh, dios ¿Que ocurrió? Kevin, me miras muy mal y kenny tienes muchos golpes, no me digas que yo...le pegue, no, dios, si fue así les juro que no quería, ¿Que paso? ¿Por que Kenny abraza a Karen y la protege tanto de mi? ¿¡Que he hecho!? Carol no responde a mis preguntas, tengo miedo si lo confieso, aun mas por que Kenny no estuvo aquí tres días seguidos.  
><em><br>(Solo una oración después de saber que a echo)_

Kevin...protégelos de mi, a la próxima...llama a la policía  
><em><br>(El primer paso, es aceptarlo)_  
>De: Papá<br>Para: Kevin

Kevin, hace tiempo que no te escribo, en D.A. me han dicho que seria bueno volver a hacerlo, ya casi tienes 15 te estas esforzando mucho por tus hermanos, tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, lamento que tengas estas responsabilidades.  
>Kenny es raro, sonríe mucho, completamente opuesto a ti, es muy bueno<br>Espero que eso no le cree problemas, a veces creo que es gay, a actuado como madre mucho tiempo, pero a echo un hermoso trabajo con Karen...aún tiene marcas de esa vez, las he visto...por eso siempre lleva su sudadera ¿Verdad? Perdón...  
>Karen, es muy dulce e inteligente, a veces creo que los tres no son mis hijos...no están podridos.<br>_  
>(Poco a poco se recupera)<em>

Kevin, ¿Quién es Craig? Escuche a tu hermanita hablar de el y una tal Ruby con Kenny, Karen le preguntó algo a Kenny, la señora Tucker esta mal  
>Psicológicamente, es algo que escuche en su calle, pero no tienen pruebas...cuida a Kenny.<br>_  
>(Por fin esta atento como padre)<em>

Kevin, ¿Kenny se droga?

_(Vio la mochila de su hijo)_

Kevin, Kenny tenia una navaja en su mochila  
><em><br>(Cuando Kenny va a visitar a Craig)_

Kevin, kenny fue al hospital lo vi entrar

_(Los padres siempre saben)_

Kevin, cuida a kenny de Eric  
>-.-.-<p>

Kevin, felicidades por tus notas  
>-.-.-.<p>

Kevin, ¿kenny trabaja?  
>-.-.-.<p>

Kevin, los quiero...

* * *

><p><strong>Medio he vuelto, y digo medio por que debo de pensar en muchas cosas.<br>Da igual, no destaque aqui los sintomas de abstinencia y esas cosas ¿Por que? Por que Stuart escribia las cosas cuando estaba medio bien y estable, las escribía cuando era necesario y lo hacia para Kevin, es por esto también que Kevin no se a marchado de casa.  
>Kenny recibio los golpes cuando tenia 8 años, las noches donde llora son donde el tenia las pesadillas por vender su cuerpo, es obvio que la navaja era de craig.<br>Espero les guste por que me e tardado una semana en poder hacerlo y un buen rato de pasarlo de las hojas de mi libreta a la computadora, sin mas, espero esten bien, besos a todos guapos y guapas...feliz dia de san valentin aun que fue ayer. **


	15. Lo que pasa en una semana

**Lo que pasa en una semana.**

_Domingo, 1 de marzo._

Las cosas si que se pueden poner peor ¿Verdad?  
>Ya sabes, hace unos meses, estaba feliz de la vida, masturbándome en las noches con una buena revista y ahora mismo, solo me dedico a escribirte a ti, lector inexistente.<br>Tweek esta teniendo muchos problemas, parece que alguien le dijo a sus padres que me contrato, ella no lo negó, sus padres vinieron y supervisaron el trabajo…pues resulta que ahora.  
><strong>Tweek y yo somos novios.<br>**Es solo por el trabajo, sus padres no nos creyeron eso de ser solo amigos, por lo tanto dijeron que si durábamos una semana con ellos de testigos, aceptarían que trabajara con su pequeña sucesora.  
>Tweek accedió sin preguntarme algo, esto será una verdadera mierda.<br>Craig y ella se llevan bien, eso es lo bueno, Kyle se le queda viendo mucho y me mata con la mirada, Stan…me preocupa, el esta peor que todos, hace unos días, lo encontré desmayado en el pasillo, parece que no come, me a hecho prometer que no le diré nada a nadie, soy una persona de palabra, pero…¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?  
>Da igual, nos vemos mañana, el comienzo de la semana de ser la pareja feliz de Tweek.<p>

P/D: Nadie debe saber de nosotros, para que parezca mas real, después les explicaremos.

_Lunes, 2 de marzo._

Tengo una novia, no se si festejarlo o echarme a llorar por que hoy Craig se puso como colegiala en su periodo, no entiendo por que se enoja.  
>Kyle también esta muy molesto, el me da risa, creo que le gusta Tweek pero es tan despistado que no se a dado cuenta, Stan no se creyó nuestro teatro, pero nos siguió la corriente, que tierno es ¿Verdad?<br>Wendy nos felicito, por cierto, ella ya es casi parte de nuestro grupo, pero no se como lo logro, Stan parece que esta enfermo, se ve muy pálido y mas cansado de lo habitual, Wendy es celosa, Tweek le pidió un lápiz a Stan y ella la mataba con la mirada, puso tan nerviosa a Tweek que no se separo de mi el resto del dia, en la cafetería las cosas están bien, el padre de Tweek es amable, habla mucho sobre el café y su madre es muy amorosa, pero si mi rubia amiga no sabe algo, o esta despistada, le dan un gran sermón, hoy la regañaron, parece que respondió mal a una de las preguntas de su padre, pobre de ella…se ve que si la presionan, Karen dijo que somos una pareja muy linda, Ruby por su parte se enojo, dijo algo como: -El es de Craig-  
>Creo que Ruby se confundió, pero me gusto la frase.<br>Te seguiré contando mañana.

P/D: Los padres de Tweek pasaron por nosotros, ella fingió no verlos y me dio un beso en los labios frente a los chicos y tomo mi mano, su boca sabe dulce…¿A que sabrá la de Craig?

_Martes, 3 de Marzo._

Hoy Craig y Kyle me estaban matando con la mirada, mas Kyle, Craig se dedicaba a ver mal a Tweek.  
>Ella se removía en su lugar incomoda, tuve que calmarla varias veces para que no se jalara el cabello, parece que sus padres tienen un espía en la escuela, por lo que tuvimos que estar como una pareja todo el dia, es decir, darnos besos, frases bonitas, cumplidos, etc…<br>Es linda Tweek, además de que desprende ese lindo aroma a café, se que si estuviera enamorado de ella, me volvería adicto.  
>Para mi mala suerte, me gusta un amargado de primera. ¿Qué se la va a hacer?.<br>Karen se esta encariñando de Tweek, hable con mi rubia amiga de eso, me dijo que cuando todo termine, no le diremos nada a Karen.  
>Se lo agradezco, Karen necesita a una mujer para seguir como ejemplo y para hablar, quiero que se vuelva algún dia en alguien como Tweek.<br>Si, por mas raro que suene, quiero que sea una chica dulce y amable como Tweek…  
>Si por azares del destino me enamoro de ella, ¿Cómo serian nuestros hijos? Que importa, no va a pasar, ella no quiere enamorarse y yo ya lo estoy de un hombre…mierda.<p>

_Miercoles, 4 de Marzo._

Craig hoy falto a la escuela, nada nuevo respecto a el, Kyle no me hablo en todo el día, es obvio si voy a tener agarrada de la mano a Tweek, ella hoy llevo un lindo vestido verde a la escuela y se peino su cabello en dos trenzas, se veía tierna, Kyle no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero apenas me veía a mi, parecía que rezaba a su dios que me matara.  
>Wendy pesco un resfriado, hoy Stan y Tweek estuvieron tranquilos, incluso hablaron, se llevan bien, me alegro por ese par.<br>Karen y Ruby fueron a casa de Ike esta tarde, por lo que estuve libre, ya que en la cafetería los señores Tweak se ofrecieron a atender el local, en lo que su hija y yo nos marchábamos a una _cita_, ambos agradecimos y nos fuimos, es lindo pasar el rato con ella.  
>La deje en su casa a las 6:00…y me encontré con Eric, alado de el estaba Butters, el chico me saludo con amabilidad, y yo devolví el saludo, dispuesto a irme cuando lo escuche.<br>-¿No piensas saludar a tu viejo amigo, pobre?- me llamo Eric, comencé a temblar, el sabe lo de Craig, me quede quieto como piedra.  
>-No diré nada…cálmate, pareces un vibrador…- murmuro -…este…-señalo a Butters -…Es mi mejor amigo- sentí como el pecho me dolía y de repente el saco un collar -…pero tu…sigues siendo mi mejor súper amigo, marica…-lo decía todo, como si fuera una disculpa, incluso ese niño me sonreía, no pude evitarlo, abrace a Eric y me eche a llorar, solo un poco, no como la vez en donde llore con Tweek, me siento aliviado por una parte, conversamos un poco.<br>El nos insultaba, yo le devolvía los insultos, Butters participaba con su inocencia, fue una tarde divertida.  
>Los veré el sábado en el cine.<p>

_Jueves 5 de Marzo._

Tweek me abrazo sonriendo cuando le conté lo de Eric, ella es tan amable, incluso les comento a sus padres en la cafetería, para que me dieran ese dia libre.  
>Esa familia, es cálida, pero a la vez tan fría, como si solo se preocuparan del negocio y no de su hija…<br>Kyle vio cuando Tweek me abrazo, me mando una notita diciendo que me odiaba, me explico todo lo que sentía, le respondía con otra.  
>''Amigo, lo que tu sientes es amor''<br>El idiota no me entendio y me dijo, que no me amaba, que no era gay, me rei ante eso.  
>Stan se ve mas repuesto cuando no esta Wendy cerca, varias chicas le hablan y los chicos de nuevo juegan con el, se que sonara mal pero:<br>Ojala Wendy permanezca lejos de Stan mas tiempo.  
>Craig por otra parte, no me habla, ni si quiera nos mira, y cuando lo hace es para mirar feo a Tweek, lo repito, parece colegiala en su periodo.<p>

_Viernes, 6 de Marzo._

Solo dos días mas y se acaba esta semana, los padres de Tweek ya están empacando, Tweek a veces me besa frente a ellos, otras no, es muy buena fingiendo ser novia, afortunado será su novio de verdad.  
>Karen esta muy contenta con Tweek y conmigo, supongo que es lo mas cercano que tiene a una familia de verdad, ambos decidimos que no se lo quitaremos cuando termine la semana, la farsa seguirá después de clases solo para ella.<br>Stan y Kyle volvieron a ser los mejores amigos inseparables, aun que Kyle me fulmina con la mirada, Stan trata de darle indirectas sobre la verdad, pero no funciona.  
>Craig a estado mas tiempo con ese duo que conmigo, tan si quiera ya me volvió a dirigir la palabra, aun que solo fue para decirme un. ''Pudrete''<p>

_Sabado, 7 de Marzo._

Acabo de caer en cuenta, dentro de poco cumplo años, el 22 de Marzo, Eric me lo recordó, Butters se rio un poco de mi falta de memoria, yo me burle de el en el cine.  
>Nos echaron a mitad de la función, solo por que fingí un orgasmo con el nombre de Butters, ni siquiera pusimos atención a lo que estaba en la pantalla.<br>Nos reímos bastante, toda la tarde con Eric, es algo que creí que jamás volvería a pasar, nos molestamos, nos mandamos muy lejos, pero ninguno se iba de verdad, solo continuábamos.  
>El dijo que lo único bueno de su otra escuela es que no había ratas judías, hippies maricas y putas manipuladoras.<br>Nos encontramos con Stan y Kyle, el pelirrojo nos miro mal a ambos, Cartman me pregunto por que, le explique todo, el se rio.  
>-Entonces lo que pasa es que la rata es lesbiana y esta enamorada de tu hembra momentánea.- Asentí, continuamos los tres hasta que Butters tuvo que irse por que si no, lo castigarían, estuve con el culón hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era de noche, el saco el tema de Craig, le conté casi todo, me dio ánimos para confesarme.<br>-Pobre, idiota enamorado de un hombre, ¿Qué puede ser peor? Anda, confiésate y tal vez mejore la frase- me rei, Liane esta bien por lo que se, eso me alegra.

_Domingo, 8 de Marzo_

Los padres de Tweek se fueron temprano, por lo que estuvimos sin fingir el resto del día, hasta que entraron los chicos al local.  
>-Me rindo, ¿Bien?, ya, sean jodidamente felices.- grito Kyle, alado de el estaba Stan con mejor aspecto y del otro lado Craig.<br>-…¿Qué?- susurramos Tweek y yo, tratábamos de analizar todo.  
>–Que esta bien que sean novios, Craig y yo estamos de acuerdo- el azabache asintió, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsas.<br>-…- silencio, tratábamos de analizar todo, Stan solo se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con resignación, parece que el trato de explicar todo pero no lo escucharon.  
>Cuando por fin reaccionamos, yo me eche a reír como foca retrasada y Tweek comenzó a temblar.<br>-No somos novios de verdad- dijimos ambos, Kyle se puso rojo, Craig nos levanto su dedo y Stan se unió a nuestras risas.  
>-Si, kahl, eso incluso yo lo sabía.- grito Eric en una mesa al fondo, con un Butters que estaba también riendo.<br>Les explicamos todo, ellos se apenaron por su comportamiento esta semana, Tweek y yo cerramos temprano, por lo que nos fuimos a pasear, nos invito a su hogar que ahora estaba solo, Craig y yo teníamos que ir por Karen y Ruby, si queríamos pasar la noche ahí como la ultima vez.  
>El camino fue silencioso a la casa de Tucker, que era el lugar donde se encontraban nuestras hermanitas.<br>-Lo siento…- escuche eso, que Fucker se disculpara era una gran sorpresa  
>-¿De que te disculpas?- pregunte sonriendo y el solo bufo molesto<br>-De no haberte hablado en toda la semana y solo decirte _''Pudrete''_ cuando te dirigí la palabra, tu siempre estas para mí, pero yo…me sentía molesto…no se por que…-sentí como el tiempo se detenía para mi…¿Celos? No, no podían ser celos…¿o si?  
>-¿Celoso, Tucker? ¿Sentías que me robaban y ya no me tendrías a tu lado?- Tenia que confirmarlo y el me miro con esos hermosos ojos inexpresivos<br>-Si…tenia miedo- y ahora, la misma explosión de sentimientos ocurren dentro de mi de tan solo recordarlo, Craig celoso y admitiéndolo, ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?  
>Tal vez, solo tal vez…nos estamos enamorando los dos ¿No?<br>No, imposible, el esta enamorado de Thomas…pero aun asi, no pude evitar tomar su mano y entrelazar los dedos, sonrojarme y sentir que ese instante podía ser eterno  
>-Nadie me roba, no tengas miedo porque… ¿Qué no estoy aquí?- le sonreí, cuando llegamos a casa de Craig, Ruby abrió la puerta y nos vio cogidos de la mano.<br>-Y asi, el universo vuelve a estar en orden- sonríe con superioridad al decir eso, me sonroje un poco y le llamo a Karen.  
>La noche en la casa de Tweek siempre son las mejores, aun mas por que siempre me toca dormir con Craig, y ambos dormimos con nuestras manos entrelazadas.<p>

P/D: Esto si parece un jodido Diario, ¿Podria llegar a ser mas marica? (se separa y dibuja una flor rosa) Joder, si pudo ser mas marica.

* * *

><p><strong>Despues de mil años, por fin subo este capitulo, lo escribi hace una semana con una amiga y se me olvidaba pedirle la jodida libreta a esta, ya por fin la tengo en mi podre, puedo escribir este capitulo tan homosexual, gracias por sus Review, son preciosos, suerte a todos y adios cosas divinas y preciosas del universo, el siguiente capitulo sera KyleTweek.<br>P/D: Casualmente yo también cumplo en marzo :D asi que regalen Review :c **


End file.
